The Legend of Zelda: The Priestess and The Thief
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: Link is a thief, and he's about to pull his biggest heist ever. Looting the Temple of Time! Romani is a princess that gave up her old life for the Temple of Time. On her first day she catches a certain theif, and ends up getting captured herself! But this thief is more than he appears to be. Surprising to both of them are the feelings that start to bloom between them. M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Something new from me, since a lot of people seem to enjoy my other Zelda story. I've had this one running around in my head for a while, and I thought it was finally time to throw it out here. Introducing...**_

_**1: Link, Gentleman, Thief and ...Kidnapper?**_

* * *

Princess Romani was all set for her move to the temple. She really didn't need that much, just a few books of magic and some make up for her impending induction as a priestess of the Temple of Time. Being the second born, her fate had been sealed. She'd never be anything more than a spare compared to her bid sister Cremia. Though she adored her, Romani didn't want to spend the rest of her days as a princess in waiting or be married of to some fat duke or lord of the land.

So she gave it all up to become a servant of the temple.

It was an appealing life, in her eyes, there she would learn magic, offer her prayers up to the goddesses. And keep the legendary Master Sword safe and strong. She wondered if she'd ever get to see the blade. But she knew that the door of time was kept closed, and used three jewels as the keys.

The last time that the gates had been opened was when the evil king Ganondorf Dragmire had tried to seize control of Hyrule and the Triforce of Power. And princess Zelda had helped train a hero in secret. He had drawn the blade and fought Ganon to the death. The Hero of Time. And her ancestor. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her life than to keep his legacy alive.

Smiling to herself, Romani hefted her small bag and went to bid farewell to her sister.

* * *

"Remind me why we're doing this, Link?" Asked the little fairy.

"Oh, come on!" Link groaned, "Will stop complaining?"

"No," he said, "We are going to Castle Town, home of the royal family of all Hyrule, in an attempt to steal treasure from the heavily guarded Temple of Time! Did I mention it was heavily guarded?"

"Miko," Link said patiently, "Have we ever been caught?"

"No," but then he thought for a moment, "Oh, there was that time with that duke's daughter."

"That doesn't count!"

"Oh, yes it does!" Miko said, "You screwed her so hard that she practically brought the mansion down around our heads, along with her body guards!"

"Okay, sheesh, but we did get what we were after." Link said, smiling fondly at the memory of the heist, "That Zoran crown brought a fair price."

Miko landed on his shoulder, "And you got to bury your beak, while I carried the damned thing out of the window!"

Link sighed, "Are you ever going to forgive me for that?"

"Maybe, but what's so great about this temple?"

Link smiled, "It's loaded! Just a hand full, and we can retire!"

"Oh yeah!" Miko pumped his little fist, "White sands, sun and Gerudo babes!"

Link smiled at his little friend, and wondered how he'd ever manage without the little guy. He looked ahead of them; Castle Town was just ahead of them. He checked his fairy pouch. A grappling hook appeared in his hand. As soon as the sun set, it would be time to go to work.

* * *

Romani smiled as another offering was given to her. "The Goddesses bless you." She told the man, who smiled and bowed. The older woman beside her smiled at her young apprentice. "You're doing well, Romani." She said, picking up the offering, "This is a Goron bracelet, very rare." She took the girl's wrist, and slipped the jagged band on. "Just this once, I'll let you keep it. It will give you added strength."

Romani beamed, "Thank you, Lady Veran!" Her elder smiled indulgently at her, remembering a time when she had smiled the same smile.

The sun was setting, and the day's last patrons were leaving the temple. Romani helped Veran bring in the day's offerings to the temple. The next stop for the many bags of trinkets, rupees and other valuables was the second floor vault that overlooked the court yard. It was Romani's first time to the room. Around Veran's neck was a chain that held a key. The door was made of iron for safeties sake. Wooden doors were easily knocked down.

Romani was bouncing with excitement when they reached it. Veran smiled again at her as she inserted and turned the key. The door swung open and inside, to Romani's surprise, was mound after mound of treasures of every shape, size, and form. Even swords that looked like they were made of pure gold. They set the offerings against the farthest wall and exited. "Veran, why so much treasure?"

"What do you mean, Child?"

"Well," Romani said, trying to find the right way to put it, "I've been here all day, and I've seen part of the way we live, and it is not luxurious. So why do we keep so much treasure?"

"Ah, a very good question, Dear." She said, "The answer is this. When the land falls on hard times, such as droughts, or sometimes insect plagues, that whither the year's crops for any reason, the tribute to the goddesses is used for seed and grain to make flour for those in need."

"Oh, that's woderful!"

Veran laughed, then unclasped the chain that held the key, "If you aren't too tired, would mind guarding the vault for a few hours? Someone will come relieve you around ten."

Romani nodded and accepted the key. She watched as Veran strolled back down the hall. The day had been wonderful! She'd fallen right into step with the other apprentices, and made a lot of friends. And they'd all been so kind to her. She loved life at the temple! No more fluffy silk dresses, no more tight shoes, and no more second fiddle princess act! She even liked the temple robes that were made from rough Ordan wool. It felt nice and warm and was comfortable to wear.

And she thought of Cremia in those foolish outfits their parents made them wear all the time, like dolls, she realized, they were like dolls. At every ball they acted the way they were told. Dressed the way they were told. Talked to who they were supposed to talk to, and said the lines they practiced over and over. Like dolls.

For once Romani pitied her sister. Soon she would have to marry who she was _told_ to marry. Like a doll. Tears formed in her eyes. They were nothing but _dolls_!

* * *

Link and Miko climbed over the outer wall of Castle Town, Miko, of course, rode on Link's shoulder. Once on top of the wall, the temple was just a short jump away. Link jumped, and landed neatly, but his boots were slick on the tiled roof, and he slipped off the edge, just barely catching himself. Miko tried to help by tugging on his tunic.

He hauled himself back up, laughing breathlessly, "Little bad luck ain't bad this early." Miko didn't think it was funny. For a forest fairy, he worried a lot. Normally the little sprite was care free, unless they were doing a potentially dangerous heist. But for Link, those were the best kind, besides the ones that he could get lucky on like the last one. He still remembered little Mila's sweet face as he made love to her, and found out that she was a screamer. Link would have laughed it off had not her body guards rushed in at her shout.

Miko, after Link had dove out the window, had laughed the whole time at the absurdity of the situation. Even Link thought it was funny, to a degree. Now, however, he needed to focus as he was unlikely to find any beautiful young women here.

He padded softly across the roof, careful not to slip again, searching for a window. Miko flitted all around the massive building, startling at least one person, a girl to be exact. She'd been standing outside large iron door, and Miko had bumped the window by accident, wanting a closer look. When he'd hit the window, the girl had given a startled squeak, and the little fairy had high-tailed it. _Lucky for her that Link didn't see her first. They'd have been there all night_, Miko thought.

He flitted back behind where he'd seen her. There was a small window just big enough for Link to squeeze through. He flew up and took a look inside...and nearly tumbled out of the air. The room was bursting with gold and rupees! Link had been right, they could really retire after this! He flew back to the roof double time, and nearly flew right into Link.

"I found a window to the treasure room on the second floor!" He said, "And you were right, it's loaded!"

"Guards?" Link asked.

"One in the hall on the other side of an iron door," Miko said, "Young too, probably new to the temple."

Link smirked, "Gender?"

"Link..." Miko groaned.

Link laughed, "Don't worry, I was just kidding, we need to finish this job first."

Miko smiled in relief. "I can always come back later." The little fairy dropped to the roof in exasperation. "What?"

"Horn-dog." Miko muttered. Link grinned and picked up his friend. "Just one more job, Pal, and we're done."

Link padded over to the ledge just above the window, and set his grappling hook in place. He swung down to the window and gave it a good shove, it swung open. He swung himself inside and landed in a pile of rupees that jingled loudly, making him hold his breath. One heart beat, two, three, nothing happened. He breathed a sigh of relief, then went to work. He reached for his treasure bag, which could hold great amounts of treasure, but he didn't think that it would hold all of this!

"Where in the name of the Goddesses do we start?" Link laughed, then plunged his bag into the pile of rupees he was sitting on. The magic bag formed a small vortex as the rupees fell into the bag and began filling it. Miko flitted around the room inspecting the piles of booty that he thought would be worth wile.

"Check this out!" He squeaked, "An Ordon sword, an here's a Hylian shield! These could be useful." Link nodded and spotted Kokiri dagger. He pulled out his bag, and started equipping himself. The sword and shield went to his back, while the long Kokokiri dagger went to his hip. It was really a sweet set, normally he didn't carry weapons, and that sometimes cost him a good score, because the other guy had some sort of weapon, even a dagger. And Link had always been an excellent swordsman.

These would be a good thing to have. Now Link looked the part of s traveling mercenary. Link wore a green tunic, and chain mail beneath for protection, and green Ordon wool cloak for warmth, and concealment. His blonde hair was covered by a hood from his cloak as well. At first glance no one could see his face at all.

Now no one would want to deal with him. Most of the thieves he knew didn't bother with large weapons, because they favored speed. Link was strong and fast, even burdened as he was now, he could out run many of his fellows if it came down to it.

He smiled at the thought of settling some old scores and turned back to his looting. The pile he'd started on was soon gone, and the bag was close to half full, and he moved on to a another pile, ignoring the gold for now. Rupees were better than gold in the long run, gold had to be converted into rupees.

Soon his bag was completely full, the magic space completely gone, but in a good way. Link was now a rich man. Miko was doing mid-air cartwheels when the door clicked and swung open. The girl Miko had seen earlier came in. She saw Link and looked stunned. Link of course was just as stunned , raising his hand, "Evening."

"G-go-good evening." She stammered. An awkward silence ensued, then Link stepped backward, and the girl screamed for all she was worth. Link acted immediately. He leapt forward and clamped his hand on her mouth. His arm slid across hers, effectively pinning them to her sides. Miko was freaking out, "What are we gonna do now! She's seen us!"

"Calm down!" Link snapped, "Let me think!"

"Link, we have to go, now!" Miko tittered, "I can hear voices coming!"

The girl squirmed, and Link tightened his grip, "Well what do you suggest I do?"

"Kill her?" Miko said. The girl stopped squirming.

* * *

Romani's heart hammered into her rib cage. Kill her? had she heard that little fairy right? And weren't supposed to be friendly? She looked up at the man he'd called Link. He looked shocked by the fairies suggestion. And then his face became a mask of rage, "I am a thief not a murderer!"

"I'm sorry, but what else can we do?" The fairy asked, "We can't take her with us!"

Link thought for a moment, then smiled down at her, an amused glint in his eyes, "That's exactly what we'll do!"

"What?"

"Mphf!" Romani squeaked. She squirmed again in his grip.

Link leaned down, "I'm going to move my hand, but if you scream again, I will kill you right here, or I could do worse." He let that hang in the air for a moment, "Do you want to find out what that means?" Romani stopped squirming again and shook her head vigorously. Link removed his hand and reached for his belt, pulling a length of rope from somewhere. He tied her wrists together. Then he wound the rest of the rope around her waist, not tight to hurt her, but she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Good girl," Link said, he pulled his hood up, hiding his face almost completely from her sight, "Now we're going to walk out of here, and you won't say one word." Romani felt something cold and sharp against her neck and paled as she realized that he had a dagger to her throat.

"Miko, watch my back," Link said to the fairy, "Now let's go, Missy."

"Romani!" She spat.

"Well, Romani," He smiled, "I like your spirit. But one more word and I'll see just how long you'll last with a hole carved out of your throat! Now move!"

* * *

Link felt terrible. He hated mistreating women, especially pretty ones like Romani. She was just the kind he liked, too. Full of spice, with nice reddish brown hair, chocolate colored eyes. When he'd seen her at the door, he'd nearly melted. And now that he was pushing her in front of him with his new dagger in her back.

_Ugh_, Link thought,_ not much of a first impression_.

Foot steps could be heard pounding on the stone floors, obviously in response to her scream earlier. An older woman rounded the corner and stopped short when she them. "Romani!" she shrieked, and two men appeared, "You brute! Let that child go!" The two priests behind her pulled out short swords, ready to fight.

Link smirked behind his hood, "I think not, Priestess, if you value the girl's safety go have a horse ready for us. If not..." He pressed his dagger against Romani's throat. She felt a warm trickle down her neck, and Veran's widened. "Go! Now! Get a horse!" The priests reluctantly left, shoot dark looks at Link.

"Good," Link said coldly, "Now back up."

"Veran!" Romani squeaked, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Quiet." Link said, "If everything works out, you will go free. I don't normally hurt women."

"Normally?" Veran spat, "You fiend!"

"Oh don't get me wrong," Link said, "Unless this girl is a virgin, I have no intention of hurting her." Romani stiffened. Link smirked, he was having fun teasing her at least. Another one of his self-virtues was to never take a woman to bed against her will. And little Romani was more than unwilling, for the moment at least. He grinned at that.

Veran looked appalled, "If you so much as touch that poor girl, the king will have your head on a spike!"

"Empty threats will get you nowhere." Link growled.

"It is no idle threat heathen!" She said, "That girl is the king's daughter!"

Romani felt the man stiffen, then, oddly, she felt him start shaking, but not like he was scared. Then he threw back his head laughed loudly, filling the dark halls with a booming sound. Miko looked at his friend in concern. Finally Link stopped and gave Veran a toothy grin, "You just sealed this girl's fate!" Link boomed, "I was planning to retire from my life of thievery with this. But let's see how much the king is willing to pay for this girl's life! Tell the king! Please, go ahead!" He started laughing again.

"Link!" Miko hissed, "She'll get us killed!" He was hovering close to his friend's face and saw him give a wink at the little fairy, he was bluffing! Miko breathe out in relief.

* * *

Romani emerged from the temple with Link right behind her. A horse was waiting for them. And a good horse, she noticed, one of her father's horses. And there he was. Standing beside the horse's head was her father, looking angrier than she'd ever seen him. He saw the line of blood that ran down her neck, and rope binding her.

Link smiled, "Well, I'm certainly am a lucky man. Meeting a princess and a king in the same evening!"

"Romani's sorry, Daddy!" Romani cried.

"It's going to be alright, Dearest!" He said, then he looked at the hooded figure holding her, "You, thief! If you harm so much as one hair on her head I'll-"

"Lose your daughter." Link finished, "I don't like being talked down to by the very man that caused me to become a thief!"

Romani stiffened, "Romani's father is a just man!"

"Is he?" Link hissed, "Why don't you ask him what he did for my people when the Bulbins attacked my village in Ordon!"

The king looked at the man, "You survived the Ordon Massacre?"

"Survived?" Link sneered, "Yes, if you can call it that. So you see, I have no problems making you my enemy."

"I had no way to get there in time!" The king yelled.

"You say that, but I do not believe you." Link said, "You and my father were never on good terms, so it's only logical that you wouldn't help him in his one time of need!"

"Your father?"

"Rusl, king of Ordon!" Link said, "You're looking at the last prince of a once proud kingdom!"

Romani was thunderstruck. This man was a prince?

"Now," Link said,"Have your guards open the gate." He pulled Romani over to the horse, "And don't think I can't sense those archers up the roof! Ordon is known for the magic it holds, and those fools are charging Fire Arrows!"

Still holding the knife to her throat, Link stepped onto the horse, taking her along with him, never once releasing her from his grip. Her father's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Open the gates!" He yelled, "I had nothing to do with your father's death! Please, don't take my daughter from me!"

"Hmph," Link growled, "If she hadn't joined the temple, I bet you would have just married her off. Like some kind of trinket for barter."

Romani looked up at her captor, "Like a doll." Her voice was barely a whisper, but his long ears heard her words perfectly.

"In Ordon, we were free to love, even the royalty, Father married a simple stable girl." Link said loudly, causing Romani's eyes to widen, "But here, you treat your children like dolls."

The gates began to open, and Link grasped the reins of the horse, "What kind of life she would have had here, couldn't have been very appealing," he started backing the horse out of the town, all the while keeping an eye on her father, and Romani suddenly didn't feel the knife at her throat anymore.

Link looked down at her, "Until I return you," Link whispered, "You will never be a doll."

Then he wheeled the horse around, and kicked it into a full speed gallop. Romani clutched at his tunic for fear of falling off.

* * *

She didn't know how long the horse ran, but it must have been hours. Miko had nestled himself in Link's tunic long ago, and Link himself looked exhausted, as Romani felt.

"Where are you taking, Romani?" She asked.

"That's an odd habit you have." Link laughed, "Does Romani always refer to herself as Romani?"

She blushed, "Romani is nervous!"

Link smiled down at her, "No need to be nervous, I already told you that I have no intention of harming you."

"You said you would take Romani's virginity!"

"Are you offering?" Link asked in amusement.

"No!"

"Good girl," Miko said, peeking out from his tunic, "Don't encourage him! You'll feel like he's courting you!"

"Shut up!" Link laughed, "I'm not that bad!"

"Ha! Being raised by the Gerudo sure did come in handy." Miko then went back into his tunic, and apparently fell asleep.

Link shook his head, and tugged on the reins gently. The horse slowed, "I only said those things to get my point across. I'd never hurt a woman. We thieves have some honor you know."

Romani pointed to the cut on her neck, and he winced. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a red potion. he pulled the cork out and held to her lips. She eyed him warily, "Poison?"

Link sighed, "Guess I had that coming, huh?" She nodded, and watched as he took a sip of the potion and swallowed. "See? It's fine." He held it back to her, and she grudgingly took a small sip. There was a sting at her neck as the small wound closed and healed itself. "Thank you."

He smiled at that, "As to where we're going, we are headed to the Ordon province, I have a hide out there that we can rest at for a little while. I need to make sure your father isn't following us."

Romani hung her head sadly, "He will not hurry," she said, "Romani is second born, Romani's sister will be the queen soon. Romani is nothing but a spare doll."

"You shouldn't talk like that." Link said, pulling out his dagger, and cutting her hands free. She flexed her wrists. "But it's true."

Link smiled and shook his head, "Then maybe I'll just keep you."

* * *

_**Ryoshi:For the record, Link is not the bad guy in this story!**_

_**Link: Good way to show it that way, Boss.**_

_**Ryoshi:*sweatdrops* I thought it would be a good story line, hehe.**_

_**Next Time: Run**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, it's doing better than I thought! Thanks for the review! Let's get this show on the road!**_

_**2: Run**_

* * *

Romani snuggled into her blanket, not knowing what to do. They'd stopped for the night in an old Ordon village. Link had a small fire going, and provided her with a bed roll. She didn't thank him though. She was still trying to figure him out. He'd come off as a dangerous person, but he was treating her kindly, even offering to take her with him as a companion.

_Strange_, she thought, _Romani doesn't mind that suggestion_. Which only confused her more. She should hate him, shouldn't she? Link gave off a loud snore, and she found herself smiling. How could she think he was dangerous with a face like that? He looked completely innocent when he slept.

And her father had been partly at fault for his kingdom's down fall. That was another thing. Link was a prince! That really threw her. He'd lost a lot. And from the sound of it, he'd gained a lot in return. But she couldn't stay here, could she? No, she couldn't.

She got up quietly, and moved into the forest.

* * *

Link cracked an eye open as she left. He hoped that she would find her way alright. Miko dragged himself out of his pocket, "You sure about letting her go? I think she kind of liked you."

"No," Link said, "It's better this way. What could I give her that she hasn't already got?"

Miko shrugged, "Freedom."

Link thought about that for a moment, and gave in the point, but he didn't think that it would be enough. He rolled over, resigning himself to sleep. Just as he closed his eyes, a scream tore through the night air.

* * *

Romani trudged through the forest slowly, picking her way so that she didn't trip. The moon provided some light, but not enough that she could speed up. The sounds of the forest frightened her, and every snap of a twig or grunt of a small animal nearly made her jump out of her skin. She debated whether she should return to the camp site. But he probably wouldn't let her leave.

No, she had to keep going. She couldn't risk him tying her up again. And then there was the threat to her body. She didn't really trust him on that part at all. Miko the fairy had gone on at length of his more brutal conquests. Hearing him talk had made her feel tingley.

She blushed when she remembered the feeling.

A branch snapped, causing her to whirl around, only to have someone grab her from behind. She screamed loudly just before an iron grip clamped down on her mouth. "Uh-uh, none of that, little lady." It wasn't Link! She squirmed in the stranger's grip. Other voices laughed around her. She made one, two...three other people around her!

"Looks like we found ourselves a little entertainment tonight!"

"Oh, she's a young'un." Another said, "Just the way I like 'em!"

"A blue rupee says she's a virgin!"

"Oh, I hope so," her captor sneered, "I like hearing them scream!"

Romani fought harder, and found herself being pushed to the ground. One of the men grasped her ankles and drew them apart. Tears started streaming down her face. "Look," someone said, "she's crying!" They all laughed. "Someone take her mouth!" One jeered.

"No thanks," the holding her ankles said, "I don't want to lose my little friend!" They all laughed again, louder this time.

She screamed against his hand, trying desperately to bite, but he shifted his hands to her shoulders and held her down. She screamed in earnest now as another got down in front of her. She closed her eyes.

There was a dull thunk, and the man in front of her slumped over. The one holding her down looked around wildly. The sound of a sword being drawn caused him to panic and run. Romani crawled away, but the remaining two grabbed her and tried to force her back down. "Link, help Romani!"

"Link?" Her captor said, "That little bas-" he was cut off as a blade was swung right through his neck. His head rolled and the remaining man fled after the other.

Romani stayed where she was, sobbing into her knees. Soft foot steps came toward her. "Romani?" Link said, and she heard him kneel beside her, "Romani, answer me." She felt his hand stroke her cheek. That was all it took. Romani uncurled and flung her arms around his waist and cried.

Link wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, letting her get it all out. "Romani's sorry! Romani's sorry she left!" She cried, "Romani doesn't want to be a doll!"

Link gathered her up in his arms and stroked her hair, "I know, shshsh, Romani isn't a doll." He rocked her back and forth as he would a child. She was shaking so much, that he could barely do anything else. But he knew that they couldn't stay much longer. He knew these men, and they knew him. And unfortunately, they were just the tip of sword.

* * *

"Aban! Aban!" The man called, "Wait!"

"Over here Ghalib!" Aban called, "Where is Ilias?"

"Dead!" Ghalib shouted, "And it was that little Ordon sneak thief, Link!"

"What?" Aban asked, "But he's a push over!"

"It was him all the same, i heard the little bitch call for him!"

"We must tell Telma!" Aban said, "She will deal with the little traitor!"

The two Gerudon men took off toward the west where their home lay.

* * *

Link carried Romani back to their camp site, being careful not to jostle her. She'd fallen asleep in his arms after exhausting herself from crying. He laid her down on her bed roll and covered her, deciding to let her sleep until morning. Telma wouldn't get word from her goons for a couple of days. By then they'd have a fair day's advantage at least.

They'd make for the coast, and catch a ship to take them around the continent, that would throw them off the trail. Miko poked his head out of his pocket, looking up at his friend, "Couldn't let her go could you?"

"Shut up, Miko," Link said, "I couldn't just let that happen to her."

Miko fluttered out and landed on his shoulder, "Any other time I know you would have." He said, "What's going on, Boss?"

"Goddess if I know." He slumped against a tree beside her, "I just reacted alright?"

"Okay," Miko said, "Just...don't get yourself in too mcuh trouble, okay? I can't help you with everything, you know?"

"Hmph, a little late for that," Link said, "Those men I killed were Telma's goons."

"Shit!" Miko squeaked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and they knew who I was." Link said, "And two of them got away!"

"Thinking of Tetra?"

"No choice," Link said, smiling, "But it won't be an unpleasant trip."

"For you maybe, but what about the girl?"

"Most of Tetra's crew are women," Link said, "she won't lack for company."

"Ugh, they're all carnivores!" Miko said, "They'll be all over you!"

"So?" Link smiled.

"Oh brother!" Miko groaned, "You are such a man-whore!"

Link grinned, "And then some!" Miko started laughing, and Link couldn't help but laugh as well. It was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

Romani woke to the smell of bacon cooking. She uncurled herself from her blanket and sat up to see Link kneeling over a fire and frying pan. Miko sat on his should munching on a crumb of bread, and waved when he saw Romani awake.

Link looked up and smiled, "How are you feeling?"

Romani didn't know how to answer that. Last night's events had replayed themselves over and over in her dreams. All the way to the point when Link had killed those two men for her. Nothing made sense to her any more.

"Stupid question," Link muttered, "Of course you're not alright!" He stabbed at some bacon and flipped it to a porcelain plate with a slice of bread. he held it out to her. Her stomach growled, and she grudgingly accepted the plate of food.

They ate in silence for a while, neither one of them wanting to speak of the previous night. Romani could still feel their hands on her. She'd come very close to being raped! And Link had fought and killed for her, and he didn't particularlyhappy about it.

She decided to take a chance, "Was that the first time you killed someone?"

Link halted mid-bite and looked at her. His blue eyes were full of sadness, "Was that the first time you've seen someone kill and be killed?"

Romani nodded, knowing she already had her answer. "Why did you do it?"

"Why not?" He asked, "Those were Gerodons, though, there will be trouble later."

"Trouble?"

"Yes," Link sighed, "They belonged to a Gerudon woman named Telma, and she does like it when her..._toys_ are broken."

Romani nodded, understanding. "Romani shouldn't have left the camp." She said, "You should have left her."

"Never," Link said, "I've already left too much behind. And I was the one who kidnapped you, so I'm responsible for you until I can return you to your home."

Romani's eyes widened, "You will take Romani back?"

"Yes," Link said, "But we will have take a while in doing so."

Romani cocked her head to the side, much like a puppy would, "Romani doesn't understand."

"When Telma comes for me, she will come for you. too." Link said, "We will have to travel all around Hyrule continent to avoid her."

"Romani will have to travel, too?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so."

Romani's mind was reeling. She couln't go home yet! She was in danger! Link would take her away from her home! But in truth she found the idea appealing, even if she didn't trust the Ordonian prince. "You must promise not to hurt Romani." She said, "Or Romani will kick and scream the whole way." Link smiled at her in genuine, "If Romani becomes difficult," he said, "Link will spank her!" He laughed at her shocked expression. Miko nearly fell off his shoulder.

"Romani will not allow that!" She protested, "Not even Father spanked Romani!"

Link kept laughing depsite her outrage, fueling her little fire. She got up and pushed him over, sending Miko fluttering away. Still, Link continued to laugh, and Romani found herself smiling, too. Think again that he was just too innocent to be a thief, or a killer without cause.

"So where will we go?" She asked.

Link shook himself and stood, "First we need to head to a town so we can get you some warmer clothes," he said, making Romani even more curious, "Then we'll cut through Snowpeak."

At this Miko shot up right into Link's face, "Are you nuts! That mountain's full of Wolfos, and Yetis!"

"The Yeti are friendly folk." Link assured him, "They may even take us in if we find ourselves in a difficult spot."

Romani looked confused, "What is a Yeti?"

* * *

_Two days later..._

Telma was not a pleased woman. The two men before her had just informed her that two of her henchmen had been killed, by none other than the Ordon orphan!

"Do you know where he's headed?" She asked of Aban.

"No, ma'am, but his trail will not be hard to pick up." He said, "He travels with a young woman, which means he must have a horse."

"Agreed," she said, "Gather up the others, we're going hunting."

* * *

_**A little shorter than I'd planned, but hey nobody's perfect. Here's the thing, once my three little misfits get to Snowpeak, I'm thinking of spicing things up a bit with a few big monsters, problem is, besides wolfos and keese, I can't think of any snow dwelling monsters in the games (T-T) so help me out here.**_

_**Next Time: Blizzard**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ryoshi: Before anyone asks, yes the character, Tetra is the pirate version of Zelda! But we'll see more of her and her crew later, because, for Romani, they are quite important. As for Link, well, you can probably guess his thoughts are gonna turn south.**_

_**Link: Hey, was that a shot?**_

_**Ryoshi: Maybe.**_

_**Link: Ass (-_-)**_

_**3: Blizzard**_

* * *

Romani and Link looked down at the bustling little village that was Kakariko. It was here that they would need to stop for supplies. And, as Link insisted, find her a weapon she could use if he wasn't around. But first their horse had to go.

"Why do we have to sell him?" Romani asked, "He's one of my father's best horses!"

"Because he won't survive the cold," Link said, "And we'll need two that can."

"But-"

Link cut her off, "Do you want him to freeze to death? Look at him, he's a fine horse, but he's got no fat on him to keep him warm, and his coat is too slick, the snow will freeze to his hide, and that will be like skinning him while he's still alive!"

Romani looked shocked at his out burst, and he cursed himself for being so harsh, "I'm just thinking of the horse, Romani, and I promise that he'll be well taken care of." He said, "The people of Kakariko are known for their love of horses."

* * *

The stable was a very clean place, to Romani's surprise, and the horses were unlike any she'd ever seen. Where her Hyrulian steed was sleek and built for speed, these beasts were large and think creatures, and very shaggy. Almost like the stable master, a huge, hairy man named Talon, who took an immediate liking to her horse.

"What a beautiful boy!" He said as they approached his stable, "Link, my young friend, it is so good to see you!" he wrapped the young man in a bone crushing hug that lifted Link off of his feet. Link thumped him on the back, smiling the whole time, "Talon, you old fart! It's great to see you!" Romani watched the exchange in silence. She patted her horse in a comforting gesture.

"Ah," Talon said, spotting the girl, "I see we have a reluctant sale."

Link nodded, "Normally I would have let her keep this fellow," he said, "but our travels take us to Snowpeak."

"Hmm," said Talon, "I see, not a good place for a horse like him, he'd freeze to death in a day." He directed his gaze at the girl again, "I'm sorry child, but you would be doing him a favor if you traded him for another horse, he's young and strong, but Snowpeak is a merciless place for his kind." Romani, finally seeing truth in the man's words, and his love of horses, handed over the reins.

Link smiled placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do you have anything that will suit her? A Hylian mustang would be good against the cold, I'll need one as well."

Talon scratched his chin, "I think I have just the one for her." He lead the toward the barn where young woman was throwing hay into the stalls. Link smiled at her, and she smiled back shyly, blushing slightly. Romani had a sudden urge to pinch him when Miko yanked on his ear, "Business before pleasure, Link," he hissed.

_Maybe later_, Link thought, then glanced back at Romani, _much later_.

Talon lead them to the back of the stable where he kept his best stock. Three Hylian mustangs stood beside each other in their stalls. One of them, a large black animal, turned his head toward Romani and reached out for a petting. His nose brushed her shoulder, causing her to giggle, and she scratched him under his chin, he nickered in pleasure.

Link smiled at the pair, "I think we just found her mount, Talon." Talon was also smiling, "I think so, too, and he's one of the gentlest I have. He'll be a good match for her."

"How much will you ask for him?" Link asked.

Talon thought for a moment, "This Hyrulian stallion will pay for him, and part of the other horse, depending on which one you want."

"Price doesn't matter when traversing Snowpeak, what have you got that will get me over it?" He said, and Talon lead him over to a large bay mare with a blonde mane and tail. "She's the best I've got. Friendly and stronger than any battle horse you'll find, smarter, too." As if to agree with him, the mare bobbed her head up and down in an apparent nod. Link laughed, "I'll take her!"

"What about gear," Talon said, "Can't ride them bare back."

"You can keep the gear for the stallion as part of the payment, but I'll need everything for these two." Link said.

"Getting kind high here, lad, sure you can do that?" Talon said.

"Name to price."

"All in all," Talon said, "It'll be fifteen hundred."

Miko gagged, while Link reached for his bag. "It's a fair price, Miko, and we haven't the time to dally on haggling." He paid the man for the horses and gear, see the shocked look on his face. "Can you have them ready for us in an hour?" Talon nodded, still shocked, and Link strolled out with Romani on his heels.

* * *

The weapons shop was a different story all together. Romani had no experience with any kind of weapon. Link groaned as he searched for something simple, coming up with a Hylian bow. Romani hefted the weapon, It feels right, she thought, and drew the string a little bit. She would need practice. With the purchase of the bow, Link also bought her small gilded sword. it was small enough that she wouldn't have any problems using it. For himself he bought a few bombs.

Next were supplies, on which Link went all out. Dried goods, potions, a large tent, and collapsible cook ware. Miko was glad that he had lots of rupees left, for the amount he was spending was staggering to the little fairy. "So much for early retirement."

* * *

Telma and her men (some women too) searched the forest for any signs their quarry may have left. They'd found the campsite easily, but the horse Aban had suspected they had was a light-footed creature, and with Gerudan skills under his belt, Link left very few tracks.

Unfortunately, Telma was a better tracker than Link could ever hope to be.

"They've headed for Kakariko," she told her bandits, "Let's not keep them waiting." A collective laugh came from them as they moved out, thirty strong in all, toward the little village.

* * *

Link wasted no time in leaving the village behind, despite Romani's desire for a proper bed, and meal in the morning. Link had to remind her that they were being followed several times before she finally shut up.

"You're so mean," she huffed, "I just wanted be comfortable for one night." Link noticed that she'd stopped referring to herself as "Romani" and thought that she might be getting used to him. Link smiled at that, thinking that as long as he was a man, she still had a lot to worry about. Though her clothes certainly weren't much of a turn-on. She'd traded her robes for warmer leather trousers, which her baggy, and an equally baggy cotton shirt, and wool cloak. She looked like a mountain hermit more than a princess.

But he wasn't going to fault her on her selections. He didn't want her freezing to death after all.

"Might I remind you that some of these Gerudos that are following us will men? " He said, "The women will use me than kill me, but those men, use you, then sell you."

"Sell me?" Romani didn't like the sound of that.

"To a brothel." Link added.

Romani gulped, You'll protect Romani, won't you Link?"

"And there it is again," Link sighed, he turned his horse toward her, "C'mon, Romani, you were doing so well just a little while ago."

"Huh?"

"You were saying 'I' for yourself instead of 'Romani', and here you're back to using your name again." Link said.

She blushed, "It is a habit," she said, "when R- I was small, I used to do that to make my sister laugh, and it always got our father's attention. Now I do it when I get nervous."

Link smiled, "And you are no longer nervous around me?"

"You won't hurt me." She stated firmly.

"No, I won't." Link said, "But you still puzzle me. I've not bound you to me, yet you follow me when you have a fine horse, and weapons to defend yourself. Why did you not run from me?"

Romani was quiet for a long time. She didn't know how to answer that. She wanted to see her family again, but she felt a fear when she thought of going back. Her father would always fear for her safety and probably never let her leave the castle again, even to return to the temple. And she didn't want to spend her life locked away in the castle like that.

"You have no intention of returning, do you?" Link asked, and Romani had to nod. No, she thought, I can never go back.

Link sighed, what was he supposed to do now? He had plans, and they did not include a now runaway princess. He thought about Ordon, and how many of his people were left. They would need him soon. And, though his life as a thief was enjoyable, they would need a king to lead them again. What part could Romani play? She couldn't fight, and the old kingdom was now crawling with Moblins and Bulbins, both terrible creatures to deal with when they were in packs.

With all the rupees from the temple, he would have enough to arm each and every one of his kinsmen, knowing that they would fight for their homeland. Romani would be in more danger then than she would if she were in the middle of Telma's hideout.

"So," Link continued, "What will you do?" Miko flew to his shoulder, waiting for her answer.

Romani hung her head, "I don't know!" She shouted, "I don't want to be my father's pawn anymore, though I love him dearly, I want my own life!"

Link spurred his horse toward her, "What life would that be?"

She looked confused. "Will you run so far that he will never find you? Hide? Find some war to fight?" Link went on, his voice even.

"I don't know how to fight." She said meekly.

"I can teach you." Link said, causing her to stare at him, "I'm an Ordonian warrior, raised as the Gerudo were, and I have magic. But if you travel with me, know this," and he looked at Miko as well for the little fairy knew nothing of his plans, "I have a war to fight, and it is a war for my people to take back their rightful homes in Ordon."

Miko's little eyes widened, "Why didn't you say so?"

Link looked at his friend guiltily, "I was afraid you would leave me, my friend, I know that fairies do not like conflict."

"And we don't take kindly to thieves either!" Miko shouted, and yanked on Link's ear causing him to yelp in pain, "Haven't you known me long enough to see that I'm different from most forest fairies?"

"I'm sorry," Link said, "but I just wasn't sure."

"You're my best friend, ya moron!" Miko yelled, getting right in Link's face, "I'll follow you into Din's inferno and back if you ask me!"

Link smiled and blinked back tears that he could not hide anymore, "Thank you, Miko."

"Meh," he flew back into Link's pocket, "just don't get yourself killed."

Link smiled, and looked back to Romani, he'd stopped his horse right beside her, "And what about you? Will you forsake your own family for your freedom?"

Romani smiled, "I don't have a choice in that matter, I will not be someone's doll."

"Then you intend to ride into danger with me?" Link asked, "The vessel I'm heading to his captained by a female pirate, and I view her more dangerous than Telma, are you willing to risk it?"

"Yes," she said, "because I have a really good friend that will protect me."

"You think of me as a friend?" Link asked in surprise.

"Well you've been nothing but kind to me ever since the forest." She said, "I can't very well call you an enemy."

"Perhaps I just want to bed you?" Link suggested.

"Then you'll need a lot of cold showers." She smiled.

Link laughed, "Well then, I'll be well off since we'll be hip deep in snow."

Romani looked worried, "Seriously?"

"Yep," Link smiled, and turned his mount around, "Let's get going, we have a day's journey ahead of us if take it slow."

* * *

_Kakariko Village one hour later_...

"And they passed through here recently?" Telma asked, hefting the man by his throat.

"I s-swear!" Talon gasped, "I don't know where they headed, they just bought a couple of horses and gear and that was it!"

Telma dropped him to the floor, "You'd better not be lying, or we'll burn this place to the ground." The large Gerudan woman walked away, her lackies in tow.

"Daddy!" A red haired girl ran over to Talon and knelt by his side, "Are you alright?"

"Malon, my dear," he told her quietly, "go pack a few things and take a horse to your mother. You'll be safe there, and I'll follow as soon as I can."

"But-"

"No buts!" Talon hissed, watching the bandits cross the town, "Just this once, think of yourself and go to your mother!"

The girl nodded, and went off to her room.

Talon sighed, "Link, I hope you can out run these goons, I'm sorry." He got up and started saddling a fast horse.

* * *

The first flake of snow drifted lazily to land on Romani's hand. She giggled, "It's snowing!"

"I was afraid of that." Link said, "We need to hurry." He spurred his horse into a slow run, and Romani followed suit.

"Will it really be that bad?" Romani asked.

"You've never had to sit through a blizzard before," Link said, "The only good thing about it will be that Telma won't be able to follow until it's over!"

"Link, I've been wondering," Romani said, "What makes this Telma person so bad?"

Link smiled at her, "She's an outcast even among her people, she's ruthless! And her men will rape, and kill whom ever they chose and bring back whatever they can to please her, and she allows it. Whatever man doesn't follow her she either kills or makes a slave."

Romani was appalled, "Why hasn't she been caught yet?"

"No one can find her." Link said.

"And she'll go out of her way to kill you because you killed her men?" Romani asked.

"Well, she has more of a reason to kill me than that." Link muttered.

"Like..?"

"Well, for one, I refused her advances." Romani burst out laughing, "Don't laugh, any man who refuse a Gerudo woman is asking for death."

"What else?" She giggled, "Did you call her fat?"

"No, but she is," Romani nearly fell off her horse this time, "She is! A-anyway I know a few of her hideouts, too!"

"That's more like it," Romani said, "I can imagine her not liking that very much."

"You got that right," Link said, "If it wasn't for the queen, I'd have been killed long ago."

"The queen helped you?"

"She raised me." Link smiled, then raced ahead of her at a full gallop. Romani spurred her horse on after him.

* * *

"I hate snow!" Romani groaned a few hours later as she and Link huddle close to their fire. The blizzard had hit them hard as soon as they got to the mountain, and it was blind luck that they'd found a cave to settle down in. It was littered with old bones and campsites. Link used some of the bones to get a fire going, much to Romani's disgust, using a spell to lite it.

"It could be a lot worse," Miko said, "These parts have a lot of Wolfos and Ice Giants in them. But I think they've moved higher up because of the storm."

"Great," she moaned.

Link laughed and handed her a bowl of stew he'd made, "Chin up, we'll be out of here in a day or so. The blizzard shouldn't last more than that."

She shiver and shoveled some of the stew into her mouth. She found herself staring at Link's face in the fire light. His eyes were full of life and laughter, but she could see sorrow there to when the shadows danced across his face. "Will you tell me more about your kingdom?"

Link looked up from his meal, "Not much to tell, we were a small and prosperous nation. Father ruled us with kindness, and our army was well trained, but that did little good against a horde of Bulbins."

"Did you fight?" She asked.

"I tried, but I was taken away by one of the soldiers, who took me to the Gerudo." He said, "Those were my better years."

"And now you want to rebuild everything?"

"Of course," he said, smiling, "In my travels, I've met hundreds of other Ordonians that knew who I was, and they wanted their homes back, so I decided then to try and take it back someday."

She sighed and scooted closer to lean on his shoulder. "You really are a good man."

"Barely a man," Link laughed, "I'm only sixteen."

"So am I!" She laughed, "What month?"

"The fourth month, when spring begins." He said.

"I'm older!" She whooped, startling the horses somewhat, "I was born during the twelth month, when yuletide comes around!"

"Really?" Link smiled, "You seem like a little kid to me!"

Romani shrieked and tackled him to the ground and tickled him fiercely. Link tried in vain to wriggle away but she had a firm grip on him. So he fought back and tickled her sides. She shrieked louder as she laughed, and soon they were rolling around trying to get an advantage over the other. It was then that Romani slipped and fell into him, and their lips brushed against each other.

Romani sat up in sheer embarrassment, as did Link, looking stunned. He opened his mouth to say something, but she squeaked out, "I'm going to bed, " and fled to her bed roll, pulling the blanket over her face.

Miko, who'd been watching from the saddle of Link's horse snickered, "This is going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

_**Link and Romani are well on their way up Snowpeak. Link has revealed his plans to rebuild his home. Telma is hot on their heels, having already reached Kakariko Village, causing Talon much unneeded trouble. And it seems things may be heating up in this blizzard.**_

_**Next Time: Avalanche, The Ruins of SnowPeak**_

_**Ryoshi: See ya next time! Don't forget to review!**_

_**Link: When do we get to the juicy bits? Who needs fluff!**_

_**Ryoshi: Oh shut up!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ryoshi: Greetings infidels! **_

_**Link: Seriously?**_

_**Ryoshi: What?**_

_**Link: That's so old!**_

_**4: Avalanche, Ruins of Snowpeak**_

* * *

Telma cursed her luck when the blizzard hit. They wouldn't be able to press on like this. And her men weren't able to go on as they were. She came to a decision that she hated, almost as much as she hated her queen. "We take the long way around!"

* * *

Link and Romani rode out early, despite the still heavy snow fall. The blizzard had died down, but it left the trail very deep. Romani shivered against the cold, pulling her cloak around her tightly. Link made his horse stay close to her incase she needed help. Romani felt slightly uncomfortable at his closeness. Last night it had taken her hours to fall asleep because she couldn't stop thinking about their near kiss.

"Link," she said, "How come there are male Gerudos? I thought boys were only born every hundred years."

"Well, I don't know the details, but from what I've been told, ever since Twinrova was detroyed, more and more male children were born, but the ones that attacked you were probably official Gerudos. They must have passed the trials."

"So they used to be normal Hylians?" Romani wondered, "Why would they go there though?"

"Women, freedom, or to e thieves like me," Link said, "Who knows?"

"It was probably the women," Miko piped up, "Who could resist that?"

"I might," Link said, Miko scoffed, "The only woman I've ever seen you turn down was that Zoran!"

"She wanted to get married," Link protested, "Not get lucky!"

Romani groaned as the two started up another argument that was bound to last for the rest of the day.

_Three hours later..._

"This isn't good," Link muttered, he was looking at a set of tracks in the freshly fallen snow, "These are Ice Giant prints."

Miko flew down to check them, "Yeah, you're right, I think there's two of them."

Romani looked at the footprints herself, seeing only round holes stabbed into the snow. Link saw the confusion on her face. "Ice Giants walk upright like people do, but balance on thick legs shaped like icicles." Link said, "And the use ice spears as weapons."

Romani gulped, "How do we deal with them?"

"We avoid them." Miko said, "I wouldn't want to tangle with one even if I was human-size!"

"Easier said than done." Link said, "In this climate they're almost impossible to see clearly unless the sun reflects off of them."

"Romani doesn't like this," the girl said, "Gerudos, Ice Giants, what next?"

"you really shouldn't ask that," Miko squeaked, "It's bad luck."

Link scoffed, " Bad luck in a...DOWN!" Link dove off his horse just as a huge icicle flew over the saddle. Romani jumped into the snow, drawing her sword as she went, not quite knowing what to do. The horses bolted and headed for the cliff. Link hand his shield up, covered in snow for camouflage. Another spear landed right in front of Romani, who shrieked, and buried herself in the snow.

"Miko, spot for me!" Link yelled, and the little fairy took off in search of the enemy. "Will he be alright?" Romani asked.

"He'll be fine," Link said, "He's too small for them to bother with!"

"LINK!" Miko came flying back, "We're in trouble! There's six of them!"

"Great," he groaned, "Any big ones?"

"No, just walkers."

"Okay," Link said, thinking, "Go find Yeto, he'll be at the ruins! Tell him we need help!"

"Roger!" Romani watched as the little guy sped up the mountain.

"Will he be alright?" Romani asked.

"He'll be fine," Link said, "He's too small for them to bothered with him!"

"Well, what do we do?"

"That," Link said, "Is a very good question."

* * *

The Snowpeak ruins were a run-down mansion that had been abandoned who knows how long ago. It was now the home of a loving family of Yetis, Yeto and his wife Yeta.

At the moment, Yeto was on top of the hill just above their home skinning a Reek Fish to make his wife's favorite soup. He was about to hop his ice board home when a Miko practically smashed into his nose. "Yeto!"

"Miko!" The large Yeti cried, "Yeto so happy to see you!"

"Not now, big guy!" Miko squeaked, "Link's in trouble!"

"What trouble? Link running from crazy gals again?" Yeto laughed.

"No! We were ambushed by Ice Giants!"

"What!" Yeto roared, blowing the little fairy back, "Yeto not allow Ice Giants on mountain!"

"Then we gotta hurry!" Miko said, "Follow me!"

"Yeto to the resuce!" The Yeti bellowed, and jumped on his board, sliding after the fairy.

* * *

Another spear hit the ground fifteen feet away from them. Link had made his way over to Romani with his shield over him. One spear had hit and shattered against the shield, making him grateful to have it. Romani was shivering with fear when he reached her, and she threw her arms around his neck when she saw him, burying her face in his tunic. He held her tightly and whispered soothing words to her as more spears rained down around them.

She clung to him out of desperation, wishing she could have done something to help, instead of being a coward.

As Link held her, the bow lung over her should nudged him, and an idea hit him, "Romani, hold the shield for me, and let me see your bow!"

* * *

Yeto sped along behind the little fairy as they zoomed down the slippery slopes. "When do we get there?" Yeto asked.

"Not much longer," Miko said, "Lets just hope Link doesn't do anything crazy!"

"Yeto not think that possible!" Said the Yeti, "Live with Gerudo people, then you already crazy!"

"Can't argue with that!" Miko said, the yelped as an explosion ripped through the air.

"Miko opened big mouth!" Yeto roared, "Now look what happens!"

"Nyah, I didn't think he'd do that!"

* * *

The bomb arrow Link had launched had the desired effect. The Ice Giants were coming down in search of them, but there were more than six of them as Miko had said. He spotted well over a dozen, including a hulking, dragon-like giant that pounded behind them. He'd have to take that one first, or it would cause more than enough trouble. He readied another arrow, and sparked the fuse on the bomb. Romani lifted the shield up for him to fire, and he let loose the arrow. It struck home, blowing half the monster's massive face off.

The smaller warrior giants screeched in anger and hurled their spears at them. Link ducked for cover as one of them hit the shield, frightening Romani into screaming.

"Are you alright?" Link asked.

Frighten little tears were streaming down her face, "Leave Romani behind!" He blinked in surprise, "You can get away if you leave Romani!" She closed her eyes and the tears flowed rapidly.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Link bellowed, "Dammit I'm the reason you're here in the first place!"

"But..."

"But nothing!" Link yelled, then wrapped the girl in his arms, surprising her to no end, he whispered, "If anything, you're the one getting out of this alive, even if I have to bring to whole mountain down!"

"Link..." Romani hugged him back.

"Don't you want to live?" He asked, "Isn't that why you went to the temple? Why you didn't runaway again?"

"Yes! Rom...I want to live!" Romani cried.

"Yeto to the rescue!"

The both blinked at the loud shout. Then there was rumble as the snow started to shift. "Ah shit!" Link yelped, finally realizing what had happened, "That crazy Yeti caused an avalanche!"

* * *

The snow fell from the mountain in great waves, sweeping the Ice Giants off the mountain. Along with a pair of frantic Hylians. Yeto boarded over to where they were trying to stay above the snow. He scooped them up like Reek fish out of a lake.

"Yeto has you little friends!" Said the Yeti.

"You maniac!" Link yelled, "You nearly killed us!"

The snow beast laughed, "Is the only thing I thought of that could get rid of Snow Giants!"

"Link!" Romani squealed, for Yeto had somehow managed to grab her by the leg. She dangled from his grip upside down, trying to keep her shirt down, and failing. Link blushed, "Yeto, could you find someplace to set us down?"

"We go to home!" Yeto said, "Wifey will want to see you!"

"Great," Link muttered. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Romani sat on a ruined couch by a merry little fire that the Yetis had going in the hearth. Yeta, Yeto's wife was small in comparison to her mate. She was smiling little creature that gushed over her as mother would, and ushered them inside when Yeto had arrived. Link had gone to the kitchen to help Yeto with his soup while the girl warmed up and told Yeta their story, who laughed when she told her of Link's rescue of her from the Gerudans.

"Link has ever been the type to save a girl," she said, "No matter what."

"I'm grateful to him," Romani said, "But he confuses me sometimes. Why does he loathe the thought of leaving people behind so much?"

Yeta smiling knowingly, "He has told me of how he fought to save his homeland, but failed. He was but a boy then, and could do very little. He ran away, leaving his people to suffer. That is why he does not like to leave anyone behind."

"H-how old was he?"

"A boy of ten," she said, "Very young. The Gerudan queen took him in and raised him as her own for a time. She taught him the ways of the sword, and of honor. The others taught him the ways of...well flesh."

"Oh," Romani blushed.

"Soup time!" Yeto bellowed, startling Romani nearly out of her skin.

And in walked Yeto with a huge cauldron of soup that smelled wonderful. Link carried the bowls.

* * *

Telma and her men trudged around the mountain angrily. The avalanche had caught them by surprise. The snow tha had fallen into their path hadn't done any damage to them, but it had impeded their trek. Telma had to wonder if Link knew they were following him, and had started the avalanche on purpose. No, she decided, he wouldn't do anything that bold, or time consuming. He like to move fast.

Link had always moved faster than any of her men could ever hope. They were dangerously behind.

* * *

Link and Romani were delighted to find that the horses had survived. Miko had gone out to find them the night before, and lead them back to the ruins where they'd waited with the Yetis.

Romani ran to hug her black stallion, who trotted right up to her, nuzzling her affectionately.

They'd stayed a full two days, and as much as they enjoyed Yeto and Yeta's company, they knew that they'd wasted too much time here. Telma would be catching up soon.

So they followed Yeto to a mountain path he promise was free of monsters and sent them on their way. Romani was sorry to leave them. She like them a lot for beast people. But she didn't want to involve them in the trouble they were in with Telma.

She fell in beside Link as they lead their horses down the path. Miko was flying along beside them humming happily to be on their way again. "Think we'll make it the Hyrule Bay in time?" He asked, "Tetra's not known for her patience."

"No worries, at the rate we're going, we'll just make it." Link said.

"We're going to the ocean?" Romani asked excitedly.

Link laughed, "Yes," he said, "I forgot to tell you didn't I?" She nodded, but looked happy all the same.

"We'll be taking a ship around to my homeland." Link explained, "There we'll see how many of my people are left."

"Link," Romani said, "Will we be safe from Telma once we get to Ordon?"

"Don't know. But we'll be safe enough with Tetra and her crew." He said, "Some of them are from Ordon."

They continued on in silence for a time, and Romani found herself thinking of their near kiss. She wondered if he could love someone for more than one night. If he had wanted, she figured he would have seduced her long ago. Did he not want her? No, she'd seen too much of that in his eyes. Perhaps he was being considerate of her. But the way he'd looked at her when she'd fallen on him made her feel...well, wanted.

She shook her head, wondering why she was even thinking about such things. Link was her true ticket to freedom, nothing more than that. Once she was free of her father and her pursuers, she could live in peace. Away from...Link...but that thought bothered her for some reason.

She didn't want to be separated.

* * *

_**This one was a little difficult to write, so the quality of the story may not be as good as the other chapters. Sorry, folks.**_

_**Link: Crappy writer.**_

_**Shut up!**_

_**Next Time: Hyrule Bay Battle **_

_**R&R**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**It has been so long since I updated this story! I'm sorry for those who've been following it and waiting, but I needed a little time for the other stories that needed to get out. So without further ado, here's...  
**_

_**5: Hyrule Bay Battle**_

* * *

The two Hylian mustang proved to be the finest horses Link could have asked for. They reached the top of Snow Peak in two days after leaving the Yetis. Snow Peak was the highest point in all of Hyrule, and it gave an incredible view to those brave enough to make the climb. Link and Miko reached it first, taking in the wonder of it all, and Romani, taking a slower pace with her horse, trudged up behind him.

"Hurry up, Romani," Link called softly, "You only see something like this a few times in your life!"

"Wait a minute!" She whined, "I don't want Stormy slipping!" A day before, her horse, Stormy, had taken a nasty tumble when he'd stepped on a loose patch of snow. She'd feared that he might have broken his leg at first but the big lug had rolled himself over and gotten right back up to shower her with the snow that he'd collected on his coat from the fall.

"Oh let her take her time, Link," Miko said, "It's just about sunrise, and you know the view is even better then!"

Link sighed, then smiled at his friend, "Guess you're right." He got down off his mare, whom he'd name Epona after the ancient hero's horse, and slid back down the path to help her a little. Once he reached them, he proceeded to lead the big stallion while stomping down the snow in front of him for an easier path. Romani smiled from her perch on the stallion. Link always surprised her with his kindness. Again, she thought he was too good for the life of a thief. _He's much more suitable for the life a prince_, she thought.

Then they reached the top. Romani looked out over the mountain and her breath caught in her throat. From the top of the mountain there was nothing but a blanket of mist that covered everything in sight. "Wow!"

Link chuckled, "Welcome to the top of the world."

"It looks like a sea of clouds!" Romani smiled, "Is it always like this?"

"Only for a few more minutes," Link said, confusing her for a moment, "Look toward the East." Romani turned in the saddle toward the East, seeing a faint glow coming from below the clouds. What is that, she wondered, then a blazing light shone through.

"Din!" Romani cried, shielding her eyes, but Link reached up to grasp her wrists, "Don't look away!"

"But it's too bright!"

"Trust me!" He pleaded.

Romani whimpered, but opened her eyes all the same, watching the light. The sun burst through the mist, dimming at first but then the mist itself began to shine brightly like a sea of stars as it melted away. The water in the air created little rainbows all around. Romani gasped as the phenomenon reached them, almost expecting the Goddess Din to come flying down at any moment as the air around them shone with the light.

"This is amazing!" She cried, reaching out to touch one of the little sparkles, "I've never seen something so beautiful in my entire life!"

Link laughed, seeing the girl smile like this after all that had happened in the course of a week was enough to light up his world. "I saw this place when I fled Ordon, and many times after that when I'd have to travel to the sea." Link said, then pointed out, "Look around, the shows not over yet!"

Eager not to miss anything, Romani watched as the sun continued its work. Below the layer of mist were shadows, and as the sun rose higher, the shadows seemed to come alive and race away from the light of the sun. It was almost like the land itself was alive. Where there had been dark shadows of night before there were now the green forests and snow-covered peaks all around them.

"Oh." It was all the girl could get out. What more could she say after seeing something like this? She couldn't even describe the feeling she had after seeing it.

"This was the first thing after the destruction of my home that made me feel alive again," Link told her, startling her out of her thoughts, "It made me want to keep going, so that I could show my children this view someday."

Miko laughed, "There it is, everybody's nightmare. A bunch of little Links running around!"

"Oh shut up!" Link laughed and shoved him into his pocket.

Romani laughed at the two, thinking that he would make a fine father if he ever settled down. That thought sent a little jolt through her, because she wondered who he'd marry.

(*)

They reached the bottom of the mountain without much trouble, and camped out under the stars in the warmth of the forest. Link had a merry little fire going before long and Miko amused himself by changing the flame's colors. They ate a small meal of fresh bread the yetis had given them for the journey that was crisp and tasty on any occasion. Romani did not complain, just being happy that they were off the mountain and out of the cold.

The bread was good though, and she gladly ate her share. Yeta had insisted they take a fair supply.

Link looked up at her from the fire, his face lit momentarily by green flames as Miko changed them again, "We'll reach Hyrule Bay tomorrow," he said, "Then we'll be safe from Telma and her goons."

Romani nodded, "And this Tetra person will take us to old Ordon port?"

"She will," Link said, "We've been friends almost as long as Miko and I."

"Friends, huh?" Miko squeaked, "If that's what humans are calling it today..."

"Oh shut up!" Link laughed, and Romani scowled. "Another one of your conquests?" She asked.

"Actually," Miko laughed, "It was the other way around!"

"What do you mean?" She asked, "I thought he was the lady's man?

"Well, Tetra's part Gerudo herself," Link blushed, scratching the back of his head, "And she...kinda saved my life."

"Oh?"

Miko snickered again, "He was diving to a sunken ship for a treasure chest, and got caught in an old fishing net! If Tetra hadn't pulled him out, he'd be Gyorg bait!"

"After that," Link said, ignoring the fairy's laughter, "She made me crew with her for a while, and I found a fair few of my own people worked for her."

"And that most of the ship's crew were hungry women!" Miko crowed, "I swear, after he got off that ship, he didn't even look at another woman for a whole month!"

Romani sputtered, trying to contain her laughter. The thought of Link ignoring a girl was actually funny. "Are you two finished?" Link asked, his cheeks red as cherries.

"What are her crew like anyway?" Romani giggled, "I've always heard that pirates were worse than thieves!" Link laughed at that himself, "They're not all that bad, actually. I've never been in better company...though some of them are on both sides of the proverbial fence." Romani blinked, not understanding him, "What does that mean?"

Miko, still laughing, fluttered to her shoulder, "It means that, while some of those women will be chasing Link, a few of them will be chasing you!"

"What!" Romani squeaked, causing Link to laugh, "Link! Romani doesn't like girls!" This touched off Miko's badly contained laughter. Romani huffed as she watched the two clowns laugh at her expense. Link finally got himself under control, wiping a tear from his eye, "Don't worry, I won't let them touch you, or me for that matter. We'll be buying our way to the ship."

Romani sighed, "What a relief. Romani doesn't want to lose her virginity to another girl."

"Of course you don't," Miko laughed, "You have to save yourself for Link!"

"Miko!" Both humans yelled.

* * *

Telma smiled wickedly. The path they'd taken turned out to be far shorter that she'd anticipated. _Now I'll catch them_, she thought,_ Link will wish he'd never been born_! She looked down at Hyrule Bay, just a few short hours through a small forest. Behind her, forty Gerudo warriors, eyes glowing gold in the dim light of them moon, also looked down in anticipation at the small town.

Telma grinned, and turned to them, "Tomorrow, we get to have some fun."

* * *

Hyrule Bay was a bustling little port town that was full of markets of every kind. Romani was in heaven.

Link smiled as she marveled at every new thing she found there. From food to clothing, though, when she came upon some Gerudo garments, she quickly left the stall, wondering how anyone could dress in so little clothing.

Since it was warmer, Link decided it was time to trade in their clothing. He could see that Romani was already beginning to sweat in the light heat of the port. "Romani, how about we get some better clothes while we're here?"

Romani beamed at him, "That'd be great!" She dashed toward the nearest clothing stall. Romani started looking at the dresses, but then Link saw her look up and turn as pale as an Ice Giant. She turned and walked back to him slowly. Link made his way to her, and she immediately wrapped her arms around him. Link was surprised, she'd never shown him this kind of affection before, and openly at that. But then he noticed that that she was shaking, "What's wrong?"

"My father's men," she whispered, "they're here!"

Link stiffened and looked around toward the stall she'd gone too. Sure enough, there was a man in gleaming gold armor with red underneath; a Hyrulian soldier.

"Damn, they caught up with us faster than I thought!" Link growled, turning them away from the soldier, using the horses as shields. Miko peeked out from his pocket, "What's the plan? Do we make for the port?"

"No," Link said, "They'll probably have reinforcements if we try to make a run for it."

"I don't want to go back!" Romani whispered, "He'll never let me out of his sight again!"

"We won't let that happen," Miko hissed angrily, "Link will get us out of this!"

"Damned right I will!" Link growled, "But we'll need a distraction."

"I can cause a ruckus," Miko volunteered, flitting to his shoulder, "I haven't had a chance to do anything for you guys yet!"

"Alright, just meet us at Tetra's-"

"Prince Link!"

"Oh shit..."

"Who's that?" Romani asked, there was a big, brawny, brown-skinned man hurrying toward them with his arms out, "Do you know him?"

"Well," Link said, his eye twitching a little, "he's an old friend..."

"Yeah," Miko said, "With a big mouth!"

Before Romani could say anything else, Link was wrapped in painful-looking hug from the big man, "It's so good to see you again!"

"N-Nice seeing you t-too, Gonzo!" Link gasped, "C-can't b-breathe!"

"Oops," Gonzo dropped him, "sorry about that!"

"Lower your voice a little!" Link growled, "The guards are looking for us!"

"Too late!" Miko squeaked, "They're coming this way!"

"Gonzo we need to get out of here!" Link said, grabbing Romani's hand as he weaved his way through the crowd along with the two horses. Gonzo followed behind them quickly, "We can hide in Barnes's bar. Link we have a lot to tell you!"

"There's a lot I'd like to say to you too pal, but we really need to git!" Link said, and suddenly Gonzo pushed them through a door and into dimly lit room. Gonzo came in a moment later after tying up the horses. "We'll be safe in here," Gonzo said, "Barnes is always helping out the Ordonians."

"Thanks!" Link said, sighing in relief, not realizing he still held Romani's hand. She didn't mind it though, in fact it made her feel kind of safe. Miko fluttered out of Link's pocket and landed on his shoulder, "Where is Barnes anyway?"

"Out," Gonzo said, "One of the families is having trouble with Bulbos."

"So there are more Ordonian families around here?" Link asked.

"A lot, Link. And we've been waiting for you to come back!" Gonzo said, "We've found Bo! That old blacksmith is still kicking!"

"Really!" Link beamed, then released Romani only to grab her up in a tight hug. Gonzo laughed at the sight, "I take it this is Princess Romani?"

Romani sputtered, "You know me?"

"Course I do," Gonzo said, "The king's got poster's of both of you up all over the place!"

"Oh no!" Romani moaned. Link set her down, patting her shoulder as he did. "We'll get through them," he said, "Don't worry. If it comes down to it, you could always pretend to be a hostage."

Romani perked up at this, "That's right! Daddy wouldn't risk hurting me!"

Link smiled and turned back to the big man, "Tell me about Bo! What about Coro and his sisters, a-and Uli!"

"Slow down!" Gonzo laughed, "Those guys are doing fine. And Bo's back in the blacksmithing business. We have a small army on our hands!"

Link was flummoxed. _A small army_? He thought, _So soon_? Romani saw his amazement and laughed, "You can take back your home now!"

"Yes," Link said softly, then his face broke into a wide grin, "Yes!"

Gonzo suggested they sit down for a while and have a meal while things calmed down. For the next few hours Link and Gonzo spoke about their old friends, and how they'd been fairing for the last ten years.

Link was angered, however, when he heard that a great many of his people still remained in Ordon, as slaves to the beasts that had taken it from them. An idea began to form in his mind as he, Miko, and Romani listened to Gonzo, and ate their meal.

"We're going to need a lot of help," Gonzo finished, "I don't know how the army will get there without being seen by those monsters."

"I do," Link smiled, "Tetra will help us."

"That Gerudo half-breed!" Gonzo sputtered, to which Link glared, "She's half Ordonian as well, and she's one of my closest friends, and do not forget that I was taken in by the Gerudo queen when the castle was burned!"

Gonzo deflated a little, "I'm sorry, Link, I'd forgotten how much we truly owe them."

"It's fine," Link said, "But she will help us. I have enough money now to have the army sailed right into the old docks."

"What about supplies?" Gonzo asked, "It'll take a solid month to get there."

"Like he said," Romani piped up, "He has more than enough!" She smiled at him coyly, giving him a silent reminder of how they'd met. Link chuckled, and Miko snickered, "These two have some real history thanks to that last job we pulled."

"Really," he grinned, "this I've got to hear."

So they told him everything, from start to finish, even how he'd been teaching Romani how to shoot, and use a few small spells after they'd left the Yetis. Gonzo was impressed, "Takes a lot of guts to follow a path like that."

"She certainly has that," Link said, "and she's a natural with that bow of her's."

"I'm not that good," Romani blushed.

"Oh yes you are," Link said, "That Wolfos you shot off of me was dead before it hit the ground!"

Gonzo smiled as Romani beamed under the young thief's praise. _They make a nice couple_, he thought, _and she'd make a fine queen if they'd just admit they're attracted to each other_.

(*)

Later that evening, Link and Romani spent the night at the bar in one of the spare rooms. Romani was delighted that she could have a proper bed again. And a bath! The bar was equipped with a pipeline that connected to an underground hot spring that provided water for bathing. She quickly called the first bath and darted int before Link could say anything and locked the door.

The bath was a simple claw-footed tub that looked deep enough to hold a man as big as Gonzo. There were different bars of soap that smelled like various perfumes and a brush used to wash one's back. The pipe was plugged with a cork to keep the water from flowing, and was directly beside the tub. She pulled it out and let the water flow.

She stripped off her baggy clothes and let them fall to the floor. Her traveling bag had a night-dress that she'd bought back in Kakariko Village, so she could wear that until she had them washed.

As she undressed, Romani was surprise to see how much her body had changed. Her stomach was no longer flat, but muscled with the beginnings of abs appearing, and her legs seemed to be a little longer and more well-tone than she remembered. _My chest is bigger too_, she noticed, with a little embarrassment, her night-dress was going to be a little tight.

She'd barely had breasts when this whole adventure started,_ Was it really just over a week_? Now she was looking more like a woman than a girl. Though she was happy with this little change, she hoped that she'd never be as large as her sister. She hated to poke fun but often she thought that she had melons under her corset and not her breasts.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed that the tub was ready and hurriedly plugged the cork back into place.

Meanwhile, as Romani was having her bath, Link decided to walk through town under the cover of his cloak. The town, even at night, was bursting with life, though the guards were out in greater numbers. Link was sure to hide his face and keep well away from them if they might recognize him. He was on his way to the port when his ears caught the sound of whispers.

Staying close to the wall, he sneaked along into the shadows of the alley. The shadows hid him completely, and he made no sounds as he crept along, trying to find the source of the voices. And he found them...all too soon.

"Now listen," said a rough female voice, "once we've taken out the guards, then we turn this whole town inside out! I want those two brought to me alive!" Link froze as he recognized the voice as Telma. He sank to the ground in a crouch, "Galib, Aban, you two will stay with me when we start our search to find them."

"Can we have a little fun with the girl?" One of her men asked.

"I don't care, so long as she's alive."

"What about the boy?" A woman purred, "I've heard good things about his...talents." Link shivered as the others laughed. Telma laughed as well, "We'll see little sister, but that'll depend on how he behaves."

Link had heard enough. He hurried back the way he'd come, and made for the port to find Tetra's ship. Miko, who'd been sleeping in his pocket as always, woke up at the jostling from his run, "What's goin' on?"

"Trouble." Link said.

(*)

Romani was just drying herself off after a long soak in the tub, rubbing a towel through her hair before she slipped into her night-dress. She was right, the bust was a little tighter than it should have been. There was a knock on the door that startled her. "Romani?" It was Gonzo, "I have some clothes and undergarments that might fit you. Barnes's daughter always leaves some clothes here for her visits."

"Thank you," she called out, "Just leave them by the door." Romani waited until she couldn't hear his heavy footsteps anymore before she stepped out into the hall to retrieve the clothes. The clothes looked nice enough. It was a blue dress with long sleeves. The undergarments laid on top, and were greatly appreciated.

She slipped everything on, the dress going over her night-dress. There were a pair of slippers, too, which she gladly put on. They felt nice against her feet after wearing her boots for so long. Then she fluffed her hair out, wondering if Link would like how she looked. Romani shook herself, banishing the thought. Surely Link would have made a move by now if he wanted her.

Though, she thought, he does show me affection. She remember when he'd hugged her not so long ago down in the bar. And the night that she'd tried to leave him, and he'd killed those Gerudo men to save her. Her lips tingled slightly as she recalled their near kiss. And the time on the mountain when they'd faced the Ice Giants.

Even when they were with the Yetis, they slept in the same room, close to each other. He'd hardly left her side since then. It was a small hope that she had, but, in a way, it was all she needed. Though she wasn't sure how to go about showing her own affection for him, because she really didn't know. Link was her friend, and her protector. But he was more than that now. He'd set her free, even if only for a week, she'd actually been allowed the chance to live!

He always managed to make her laugh, even if he hadn't meant to, and he was always there to comfort her when she needed it. Two days ago, just after they'd left the Yetis, Link had taught her a fire spell. It hadn't turned out the way she'd planned. The moment she'd cast the spell, she'd burned her hands, crying out in pain. Link had immediately taken her hands in his, soothing them with one of the few potions they had left. And the warmth of those hands had lingered for a very long time.

Romani hugged herself, feeling confused.

Suddenly a door burst open loudly, startling her out of her thoughts. "Romani!" She heard Link yell, "Romani, where are you!" Link's voice was frantic and it worried her that he would shout like that. She hurried out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Only to nearly collide with Link as he came up to search for her. The near collision put her off-balance, and Link hurriedly reached out to steady her.

"Link!" She cried, grabbing hold of him for balance, "What's wrong?" She noticed that he wasn't alone. There was a tall, blonde, and very dark-skinned woman behind him, "Who's this?"

"Tetra," the woman answered for herself.

"We have to go!" Link said, "Telma's here and she's planning on taking the town apart!"

What?" The girl cried, "But how did she catch up so fast?"

"I don't know but we can't let them catch us." Link said, and took her hand, "We'll have to make a break for the ship."

"Hold it!"

The shout startled both of them as Gonzo stepped into the room, "I think I can help if it comes to a fight. Plus it'll alert the others to the battle for our home!"

"Got something in mind?" Tetra asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gonzo smiled at the woman, "Well, if the guards knew about Telma, that would cause one hell of a distraction, and give you time to get to the ship. And I have several of my own men around the town that are ready to go when I give the word, including Bo." He said, looking at Link. Miko flew out in front of the man, "I can cause a distraction as well!"

"Sorry, little guy, but I think we can handle it." He laughed, "Besides, Link will need you."

"Okay." Miko said, feeling a little disappointed. He fluttered back to Link's shoulder, "So what do we do now?"

Gonzo grinned, "We start a war of course!"

(*)

The blast from the bomb shook the town to its center, alerting everyone who lived there. The guards around it were just as startled, because the blast had come from old Barnes's bar. When they arrived on the scene, they found Gonzo yelling at the top of his lungs, "It's the Gerudo! Telma and her group are attacking! Someone sound the alarm!"

This worked to an extent. The guards spread out all over the town, giving Link and Romani enough time to follow Tetra back to her ship. But Telma and her group were yet to be found.

Miko flew on ahead to keep watch for them as the ran, Tetra out in front of them with her cutlass drawn. Link, to protect her identity, had given Romani his green cloak to hide her face. He had his sword and shield out as well. Romani also had her bow ready if she needed it. "We're almost there," Tetra yelled, "It's just a little further!"

"Where is Telma?" Link asked, "With all this chaos, shouldn't her men be all over the place?"

"Gonzo's explosives were set up in all the uninhabited areas of the town," she said, and as if to prove it, another explosion erupted a little further off, "Depending on where she was hiding, she might have gotten caught!"

"I don't think she'd be caught that easily!" Romani piped up.

"You thought right!"

The three of them stopped in their tracks as a large woman appeared in front of them. Romani could tell that she was a Gerudo by her skin and hair. And she was both fat, and rather muscular in her build. She held a large scimitar in her hand as she glared at them with an evil smirk on her face. Behind her were a large number of men and women with the same weapons she carried.

"Telma!" Link growled, "I should have known that you'd show that ugly face of yours!"

"_Ugly_?" Telma laughed, "Well, I can see your manners haven't changed much in the last few years."

"With good reason," Tetra yelled, bringing her cutlass up in front of her, "You give all of my people a bad name!"

"_Your_ people?" Telma sneered, "You're nothing but a half-breed! And half of you is Ordonian to boot! You're lower than scum!" Her goons laughed behind her as Tetra's face twisted in rage. Link strode forward, "Her blood may not be pure, but she's a far better tribute to the Gerudo people than you can ever hope to be!"

"That's right!" Romani said, drawing her bow.

"You little bitch!" One of the men yelled, and Romani recognized him as one the men that'd tried to rape her, "You have no right to speak to our leader!" He stepped toward them with his sword raised. Romani loosed the arrow she had notched, and it flew straight and true, burying itself between his eyes.

The man fell, much to the astonishment of his comrades. Link smiled, thinking that they hadn't expected the weakest-looking member to make the first move and score a kill. Telma was dumbstruck, but it didn't last for long. She gave out a war cry and barreled toward the girl, but Link stepped between them with his sword raised as he met her strike.

"Don't you dare forget about me, you fat tub of lard!" Link yelled to the enraged Gerudo, and pushed her back, bashing her with his shield. Tetra darted into the throng of warriors, her sword flashing as Romani let loose another arrow that brought down yet another target.

Link didn't have time to worry about them. Telma was putting everything she had into the their fight. But so was he. Whenever he used his shield to strike her, she'd use her immense strength to push it back as she blocked his sword with her own. She came at him again as he brought his sword down in an overhead strike and kicked him in the chest, sending him rolling back.

He quickly got to his feet again before she could bring her sword down where his head had been only a moment before, and slashed at her right thigh, leaving a bloody trail down her leg. She screamed in pain and rage as he jumped out of the way of the wild swing she threw at him.

"You wretch!" She screamed, "I'll cut you in half!" She swung at him again, but he danced out of the way. "Gotta catch me first!" Link taunted. Then Miko cam flying out of nowhere and smacked the enraged woman in the face. Link didn't know what the little guy was trying to do, but it gave him enough time strike. Miko hit her again, but this time she swung at the little fairy and clipped him. Link grew enraged as he heard his friend's shrill voice cry out in pain. He sprang at her, his sword in front of him like a lance, and plowed right through her middle.

Telma, not knowing what had hit her, slumped to the ground as Link pulled his sword from her body. He brought his sword around in a wide circle, creating a ring of blood around him. Miko glowed dimly as he knelt to pick his friend up. His right wing had been cut in half, but other than that, he looked just fine, "Can you heal it?"

"Y-Yeah," Miko squeaked shakily, "It's just a bit of a shock, you know?" Link smiled and replaced him in his pocket.

He looked back at his friends. Romani was holding her own against the Gerudos with her bow. Tetra was still fighting right in the middle of them as madly as he'd ever seen her fight. She'd picked up a scimitar from one of the fallen warriors, and was whirling around in a deadly tempest of blades.

"Charge!" The shout was undoubtedly Gonzo's, but then there was a huge roar as a wave of soldiers crashed through the streets. Gonzo was in the lead of them, and directly behind him was Bo, and Barnes, both of them wielding war hammers, and behind them were many others that Link recognized. All of them from his home of Ordon!

Link smiled, then raised his sword high above his head, "For Ordon!"

"_For_ _Ordon_!" The warriors yelled as one, and the Gerudos suddenly felt the chill of fear down their spines. The Ordonian soldier surrounded them. Many of the female Gerudos dropped their weapons, kneeling in submission, the men ran.

Romani cried out as the battle was done, and ran to Link's side then tackled him in a hug. Tetra didn't look any worse for wear, nursing just a few good-sized cuts on her arms.

Gonzo came up and patted him on the shoulder, "Your Majesty."

Link frowned, "Not yet Gonzo, I'm not yet the king you deserve."

"Yes you are." Said a larger, balding man, "You have the kindness of your father. And the prowess in battle that he had has been passed on to you."

"Thanks, Bo." Link said, then he rubbed Romani's shoulders, "You were great! I never thought that you were that good with your bow!"

"Romani is full of surprises." She laughed, then reached up to kiss his cheek, causing him to go red in the face. And for Bo and Gonzo to laugh loudly.

"Seems the prince has found his princess!" Gonzo laughed.

"Wonderful!" Bo yelled.

"Hey!" Tetra yelled, "I don't mean to crash the love feast here, but what are supposed to do with these Gerudos?"

"We'll take them with us." Link said.

"What?" Tetra yelled.

"Sure," Link said, "They haven't got any other place to go, so why not invite them to a new home?"

"I like it." Romani said, "We could use them for their skills."

"We?" Link said, "You're fighting with me?"

"Of course," Romani said, "How else can I have my freedom?"

* * *

_**Finally, Telma is out of the picture. With Link and Romani in the company of Tetra and the remaining Ordonians, will they be able to take back his home, and kingdom? And what will happen between the two of them on the way?**_

_**Next Time: To Sea**_

_**I promise not to take so long with the next one, so please R&R and keep supporting me!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Telma is gone for good. Only one more hurdle stands between Link and Romani's destination of Ordon. Though with Romani's feelings for Link becoming more and more complicated, what will she do? **_

_**6: To Sea**_

* * *

After the battle, Hyrule Bay was in chaos. The guards had no idea how Telma was killed when they found her body, nor did they find out who had killed her. Gonzo and Tetra had quickly taken Link and Romani on board her ship. It was an enormous Galleon. Large enough to take out the town with its five rows of cannons.

And large enough the transport an army.

Link, unfortunately, became the target of every woman on the ship the moment he stepped on board. Romani hated it. Though, Tetra made it clear that they were off-limits, both of them still received looks that sent shivers down Romani's spine.

Tetra, ignoring her crew for the moment, lead them to her cabin to discuss their journey. Romani, upon seeing the cabin, was slightly intimidated by the woman, on her walls were various weapons, and the heads of beasts she'd supposedly killed in battle. Link noticed her nervousness, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It was meant as a comforting gesture, but Link felt more possesive than anything. The blush on Romani's cheeks didn't help the feeling either.

"Make yourselves at home," Tetra said, "We've got a lot to talk about before we're ready to sail." She took a seat a table that was in the center of the room, and gestured for them to do the same. Gonzo, who'd came in with them, took the seat beside the young pirate, who shot him an amused look, while Link and Romani sat beside each other across from them.

"I assume that you already know what we're planning?" Link asked, receiving a smirk from her, "Part of it," she said, "Being part Ordonian, of course I know that you want to take back our home. But I want to know what you plan to do with my red-haired sisters we have just imprisoned."

"I haven't figured that out yet," he said honestly, "But I didn't want anymore blood spilled when it wasn't needed."

Tetra gave him a genuine smile then, "Most of my sisters would consider that a weakness. But I can understand it. Plus, according to Gerudo standards, you, having killed their master, are now their master." Link paled at this, as did Romani, who didn't like the sound of it at all, "Don't look so surprised. I highly doubt that Telma had any true loyalties from any of them, since she probably spared their lives after fighting them in single combat."

"Is that how most of the Gerudos view things?" Gonzo asked, "The strongest is the master?"

"Not quite, but you're close," Tetra said, "When a Gerudo is enslaved through battle, her only chance at freedom is when her master frees her, and since Telma was killed by Link, that now makes him their master." Link looked a little green, but Tetra ignored it, "I'd suggest talking to them once we're done here to make sure that you have their swords as your own, efore doing anything else."

Miko chose right then and there to poke his head out of Link's pocket, "Hear that Romani? You've got some competition!"

"Hush!" Romani growled, to which the little fairy smiled and retreated back inside the pocket.

Gonzo smirked, "I don't think there's much competition."

"Don't you start, too!" Link said.

"I haven't," Gonzo said innocently, "yet."

Tetra snickered, "Link's new harem aside, what are your plans? Surely we can't just waltz right into Ordon like you still rule the place?"

Happy for a change in the subject, Link thought for a moment. The fact that there were still Ordonians being used as slaves in their old kingdom still weighed heavily on his mind. "First off we need to think about supplies. Gonzo was right, it'll take a month before we get to Ordon. And with as many men as we have, we're going to need a lot."

"I'll have Bo make a list," Gonzo said, "And I'm sure that Tetra would be happy to add a few things."

"I have plenty of weapons, but food is the biggest worry on my mind. Though it's just a month, a lot of things can go wrong at sea in that amount of time." Tetra said, looking worried, "Recently there's been a lot of Big Octos roaming around, and I've already encountered two...we barely managed to get away from them."

"Big Octos?" Romani said.

"Giant sea creatures like squids," Link explained, "I've come across some of the smaller ones that live in the rivers, but I can't say I've had the misfortune to meet one of the bigger ones."

Romani guled nervously, "J-just h-how big are they?"

Tetra grimaced, "The ones I've seen could tear this whole ship apart if they wanted to. What makes it worse is that they're smart, and go after the weak points of any vessel, and take it apart piece by piece so they can get at the crew inside."

Romani shivered, "Romani was excited about seeing the sea, but now..."

"Hey," Link said, rubbing her shoulder, "We didn't come this far just to get eaten by an overgrown fish."

"He's right," Tetra said, "We won't go down without a fight. Those things are cowards against anything that fights back. A few blasts from the cannons and they turn tail and run."

"And I've heard it easy to avoid them if ya just keep your eyes open." Gonzo said, "Sea gulls like to hang around them for left overs, and always fly above where one is swimming."

"Well," Romani said, sounding slightly more at ease, "that sounds better than nothing."

(*)

Link sat on a stool in front of the cell which held the Gerudo warriors. Each set of golden eyes glared back at him with something akin to curiosity. He wasn't sure how to deal with them.

"You realize that you're now under my protection?" Link asked, but got no answer, and he was growing impatient, "Won't you speak? Who among you is the leader?"

A woman spoke, "If you must know, _Master_, that would be me." She, like the others, was red-haired, with golden-amber like eyes, though her nose was slightly longer than her sister Gerudos. "I am Aveil."

She came off as hostile, but Link decided to keep himself in check, "I'm honored to meet you. Now tell me, what do you think your situation is?"

"You're going to make us your women," another piped up, and she sounded much younger, "Telma said that Hylians only think of Gerudo women as bed partners."

"I am not a Hylian," Link said, "I am Ordonian. And I do not keep slaves. What I want to know is that, if I free you, will you fight with me?"

"You want us to fight?" Aveil asked in disbelief, "And you offer us freedom?"

"I do," Link said, "When this ship sails, we will head to my homeland to free what remains of my people from the Bulbins that enslaved them. And take back our homes."

"If you order us to fight, we are bound by law to follow you," Aveil said, "if you free us, we have no place to go. When Telma made us her slaves, she made us outcasts to our people."

"Then I'll offer you something else," Link said, rising from his seat, "If you fight with me as free women, then I offer you a home. A place in Ordon. For as long as you live, you will always be welcomed there."

Aveil narrowed her eyes at the man, "And who are you to make such a bold statement?"

"My name is Link," he said, "crown prince of Ordon."

(*)

_Three hours later_...

The Gerudo warriors turned out to be more than willing to work for their freedom. Tetra put them to work immediately as they began loading the ship. Link made sure that they had everything that they could possibly need, and the plan was to set sail at first light. Romani was worn out from the night's activeties, and so was Link for that matter. Tetra had put the girl to bed in her cabin for the time being. Link, on the other hand, and after some careful planning from Bo, and Gonzo, had to be "accidentally" knocked out after having a bucket dropped on his head from the crow's nest, curtesy of Tetra's first mate, Marin.

Miko thought the whole thing was hilarious, and promised not to say word to Link when he woke up. "But next time, just give him a few glasses of wine," Miko suggested, "he can't drink to save his life."

Gonzo took that to heart, vowing to get the young prince drunk out of his mind the next time he needed sleep. Tetra couldn't help laughing at Gonzo's devotion to the young man. Link certainly has a lot of friends now, she thought, and the big Ordonian was probably more loyal than any of her crew. The other Ordonians were out and about getting things ready for their families. Barnes, for example had three daughters he had to see safely settled before leaving.

From what she was hearing, the women were all banding together to help each other. Many had children that were far too young to travel. Together they would do well enough until their husband could come back for them.

Aveil looked to be the one to be in charge of the Gerudos, though she eyed Tetra with a mixture of both contempt, and envy. Tetra was used to such looks, being half-Gerudo herself, many people didn't trust her outside of other Gerudo, but she would never really be welcomed in their society either. The Ordonians were different though, they excepted her as she was. Half breed or not, they welcomed her as one of their own. It was one of the main reasons she wanted to help Link.

She owed him quite a bit, though she'd never admit it. More than once when he'd sailed with her, he'd saved her life from countless monsters, and bandits over that short amount of time. And she'd rewarded him quite well, and she'd enjoyed doing so. Very much. _Too bad_, she thought, remembering their little encounters,_ he's in love with that little princess, but I feel sorry for her. He doesn't even know he's in love with her yet_.

Romani seemed to be more innocent than she looked, and Tetra thought about taking the girl under her wing until Link opened his eyes. The way she'd seen him act around her, caring, thoughtful, and more protective than she'd ever seen him around a woman, it was clear that he more than just desired the girl. She wasn't bad-looking at all, in fact she was quite pretty.

But she wondered just how long Link would play dumb around her.

* * *

Link groaned in pain as he came awake. The sun was shinning brightly through one of the windows on the cabin, enhancing the headache. The last thing he remembered was someone shouting "Look out below!" just before getting walloped over the head. The culprit he noticed, before staggering down to the deck, was a wooden bucket that had shattered upon striking him. And after that, he'd blacked out.

Which explained why he was in one of the cabins. "When I get my hands on the person who dropped that thing," Link groaned, and tried to sit up, but found himself pinned by something, "What the hell?" He looked down and found an arm wrapped around him. Taking into account the arms slenderness and fairness of the skin, it was obviously female, and Link immediately checked to see if all his clothes were still in place. Thankfully they were. Link had promised that there would be nothing like that this time around. And Romani would be angry if there was.

Which was Link's next thought, "Where's Romani!" His worried tone was more than justified, knowing Tetra's crew to swing both ways, Romani wouldn't be safe if she was left alone for very long unless it was with Tetra! but he needn't have worried, because a moment later there came the sleepy reply, "Romani's here." And it came from the owner of the arm that was still wrapped around his middle.

"Oh," Link said.

She stirred sleepily, "More sleep please." She snuggled closer to him, giving him goosebumps. _This isn't good_, Link thought, "Romani can sleep all she wants, but Link needs to go now." Link said, trying to dislodge himself, using her speaking pattern to try and get through her sleep fogged mind.

"No," she yawned, "Link is warm."

"Oh, boy." Link groaned.

There was a snickering sound from his pocket, telling him that Miko was awake, and listening to there conversation. Link growled and tried to gently pry the girl's fingers from his tunic.

Finally he gave up, and did the only thing he knew for sure that would wake her up. Honestly, he really wanted too. Her neck was fully exposed to him, pale and nicely flushed from sleep, so tempting.

Link leaned in and pressed his lips against her lovely neck. "Mmm, feels nice," she muttered sleepily. _Not for long_, Link thought, and then he blew a very loud, and very wet raspberry against her neck.

(*)

Tetra and Gonzo were just making the last few preparations for the voyage, and wondering when their two little friends would wake up. Suddenly there was a screamed "_Eyah_!" from below deck.

"What was that?" Tetra wondered aloud.

"Matbe Link's playing with one of the girls?" Gonzo suggested.

Tetra shook her head, "No, he's too enamored by that little princess of his to even think about other women."

"Then what made that-" Gonzo was cut off by a huge commotion coming from below, and a moment later the door leading down burst open. Link came barreling out with Romani right behind him with a broom in her hands.

"Link, you wretch!" Romani screamed, "How could you do that to me!"

"It was the only way to wake you up!" Link yelled and ducked behind the mast to avoid her broom.

"Romani did not _want_ to wake up!" She yelled, and swung her broom.

Much to the amusement of the crew, she actually connected as Link tried to make a run for it. Miko saw this as a good time to fly out of his pocket to find a safer place to watch the little drama, albeit a little wobbily from his still healing wing. Tetra, smiling in amusement, walked ovr to where he'd landed on a barel as she watched Link try to get away from the irrate princess.

"And how did this happen?" She asked the little fairy.

"Just a victim of circumstance," Miko snickered.

"I'll bet," Tetra laughed, "Alright you two, that's enough!" Unfortunately for Link as he stopped, Romani plowed right into him, sending both of them to the deck.

This caused the entire crew to laugh as they tried to untangle themselves, and as Romani finally landed a solid hit with her broom right over his head.

Tetra smiled at the two, "If you two love birds are done, we are about to set out. It's time to go out to sea!"

* * *

_**How could I pass up a little gag like that? **_

_**Next Time: The Sea's Mercy**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Things are off to a rocky start on their voyage to Ordon. With the threats of the sea in front of them, what mercies will the deep ocean show Link and Romani's crew?**_

_**7: The Sea's Mercy**_

* * *

Three days into the voyage, Romani decided that she wasn't much of a sailor. The nausea from the motions of the ship kept her below deck for the first two days,but on the third she pulled herself together and made herself go above. She found it bustling with activity. Most of Tetra's crew were going about their daily routines for the ship. Gonzo and his men were helping with the heavier things like the cannons, barrels of blasting powder, and cannon balls.

Link was in the crow's nest keeping a look out. It was then that Tetra spotted the young princess, and waved her over from her position at the helm. Romani hurried over to her.

"Romani, why don't you try steering the ship for a little bit?" Tetra asked, "It's not much, but at least it'll take your mind of the sea sickness."

Romani was a little uncertain about that. "But Romani doesn't want to harm anything."

"You won't," Tetra said and reached for the girl's hand. Romani gave a startled squeak as she was dragged to the helm, "Now, just keep it steady, and watch the compass there," she pointed to a small round device that was attached to the railing, "We're heading NorthEast, so we need to come about to North." Tetra guided the girl's hands in the right direction.

"Romani doesn't know about this." She said.

"It's simple," Tetra smiled, "Port means left and starboard means right."

Romani took hold of the wheel hesitantly. "So we just keep to go North?" She turned the wheel to the left just a little. She felt a little resistance as the ship began to turn.

Tetra grinned, "That's right, you've got it."

"O-Okay!"

"STORM CLOUDS AHEAD!" Link shouted down. Tetra cursed and took a telescope from her hip. As she gazed through the device, she cursed even more. The clouds were black as pitch, and she could see lightning flashing violently. The wind was already beginning to pick up. What was worse was that she could see sea gulls gathering.

"Shit!" She snapped thing closed, "All hands prepare for rough water!" She yelled, "Store every bit of cargo, and tie down the heavy equipment! I want this ship locked up tighter than a clam shell!"

"Aye aye!"

"Link!" Tetra yelled, "Get your Ordonian ass down here!"

"Comin' down!" Link yelled.

"Romani, you stay with Link when he gets down here," she told the girl, who was becoming more frightened by the minute, "Whatever happens, don't leave his side!"

"Yes, Tetra," she said, sounding scare.

Tetra frowned, "I can't sugar-coat this, sweetie. This is gonna be a powerful storm. If we make it through it'l speed things up because of the wind, so in the long run it could be good for us. But storms like these are usually when the sea beasts come out."

"Romani will stay with Link." She said, and scurried off to wait for him.

"Gonzo!" Tetra yelled, and the big Ordonian lumbered toward her, "Look big guy, we might be in for some monsters when that squall hits us. Get below and have two men at each cannon. And get the Gerudos to help, too."

"Aye, Captain," he turned to leave, then stopped and turned back to her, making Tetra raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" She growled.

"How 'bout a kiss for luck?" He grinned.

Tetra growled louder and aimed a kick at him, "_Get going, you idiot_!"

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am, yes ma'am!" Gonzo laughed, running off before her boot could connect.

Tetra blushed, "Men are all so stupid!"

(*)

The storm struck them less than half an hour later. Though Tetra wished otherwise, Link and Romani stayed above deck, the young princess clinging to his side.

Each crew member was tied to the mast with a strong length of rope. Romani was scared out of her mind. The ship was rocking with each crash of the waves, and the sails were billowing in all directions because of the vicious winds. The thunder and lightning cracked all around them, slamming into the sea. The rain was cold and stung their faces as it came down

"Keep your eyes peeled," Tetra yelled over the wind, "I don't want any unexpected surprises!"

"Like what!" Romani screamed.

"Sea monsters!" Aveil yelled, grinning crazily, "Tetra, my sister, now I see why you love the sea! Every day is a battle!"

"Glad you like it!" She grinned.

"You're both crazy!" Romani yelled, wanting to cry.

Link was listening carefully, his long ears picking up their words even in the sounds of the storm, and couldn't help laughing, despite his own worries, "Those that love the sea are always a little crazy, Princess." He said, grinning widely, "The sea itself is like a living, breathing being! It'll put you to the test just to see if you're tough enough to sail!"

Romani would have said something, but something out in the storm caught her attention. Five glowing lights that were coming from under the water. "Link, what's that?" She pointed toward the water as the strange lights neared.

Link looked down in the direction she was pointing, his eyes widening as they found what she'd seen. "Shit! Big Octo off the starboard side!"

"All hands, man the starboard cannons!" Tetra screamed, "Link! Get that girl below!"

"No, Romani wants to help!" Romani yelled.

"With what? You don't know how big that thing is!" Aveil yelled, coming down to them, and taking the girl gently by the arm, "Come little sister, even a Gerudo knows when not to fight."

"But I-"

Just then the water behind them erupted as a huge creature rose from the depths. Romani wanted to scream, but she couldn't, shocked as she was by the monster's size.

(*)

"By Din's inferno, what am I supposed to do with this thing!" Gonzo roared, trying to figure out how to load his cannon. " Barnes grumbled, having no trouble at all with his.

"First powder, then the wading!" Barnes snapped, "The ball goes in last!"

"Right!" Gonzo yelled, "Let that overgrown fish come!"

"Don't count your cucko's til they're hatched!" Marin yelled, "It may leave! And I hope it does!"

"Amen to that!" Barnes growled.

Then the ship lurched as the giant sea creature slammed into them. One of its large tentacles reached through the port holes, searching. "Harpoons!" Marin screamed, and set the crew to work on stabbing and slashing at the appendage. "Gonzo, man the cannons and blow that thing away from us!"

"Aye aye! Barnes, let's get 'im!" Gonzo yelled.

"My favorite part!" Barnes yelled, "Blowin' things up!" He lit the fuse on his cannon.

(*)

_BOOM_

Romani screamed as the cannons fired. The giant Octo roared in pain and shook the ship. Romani was holding onto the mast for dear life as she watched Link and the rest of the crew fight off the creature's tentacles from grabbing anyone.

She couldn't stand it! She couldn't do anything like this now!

She glared at the monster in hatred, standing up against the mast as she un-slung her bow. The monster's dinner plate-sized eyes were a clean target for her as she notched an arrow and let fly. A moment later, when the arrow struck, the beast roared in pain as the gleaming yellow eye went dark. The sudden pain the creature felt caused it to thrash about, releasing the ship from it's hold.

Tetra was stunned when the ship lurched away, then looked down at the princess, seeing her readying another arrow. She smiled, "Well done, Romani." Her voice was torn away by the storm, but she was still proud of the girl. Link had also seen her shot and grinned widely at her over his shoulder. He'd have to tell Miko about this later.

Then she loosed another arrow. The creature bellowed in rage again and lashed out with it's giant arms. The cannons fired, wounding the creature even more. Tetra could see that this particular Octo was one of the more determined ones, meaning that they'd either have to out run the beast, an unlikely chance, or kill it.

"All hands, break out the harpoons and take this monster down!" Tetra roared, and the crew scrambled into action.

Romani kept firing arrow after arrow at the monster, ignoring the sickening sway of the ship as she tried to stay on her feet. One of the arms reached out and Link was swept up from the deck. Romani screamed and ran forward to grab him and haul him away from the beast's grasp. Link swung his sword down on the tentacle, severing it, and both of them dropped to the deck.

Romani scrambled to her feet and kicked the remains of the limb away from the fallen prince. Link hadn't been so lucky. Big Octos had teeth on their tentacles, almost as fine as needles, that had found their way through some of his chain mail. Romani saw him holding his side, and quickly dragged him back from the fight. Aveil saw her struggling and moved to help them when something else reared out of the water.

A gigantic fin broke the surface and behind it was a crescent moon-shaped tail that was the tell-tale sign of something more unpleasant than the Big Octo.

"A giant Gyorg!" Tetra yelled, "It must have caught the scent of the Octo!"

"What'll we do?" Aveil yelled, becoming worried, though she needn't have.

The monstrous shark made a beeline for the Big Octo, rearing its massive head out of the water as the mouth came open. Romani nearly fainted dead away at the sight of the monster's rows and rows of teeth as the beast slammed into the Octo, the teeth crashing down on the creature. The Big Octo's attention was taken off of the ship as the remaining arms wrapped around the giant shark as both fought.

Romani went deathly pale at the brutal sight. The Octo didn't stand a chance. The Gyorg was fresh and hungry while the Octo was injured from battling with the crew. The waster was already turning pink with the Octo's blood.

Romani couldn't watch anymore of the carnage and ducked under Link's shoulder to haul him to their cabin so she could check his injuries. Aveil was on his other side, smiling, "Looks like the sea's showing us a bit of mercy."

Romani didn't comment. She was too scared of the sea to risk angering it. Link was right. The sea was alive.

(*)

Link was lucky to be alive after the squeezing he took. His ribs were badly bruise, and the teeth from the tentacle had left him with a fair few bleeding wounds, but nothing worse that a few scrapes of the skin. The squeeze would have crushed him if he hadn't cut himself free in time, that or that massive beak that Octos had for mouths.

While he was thinking about it, Link figured he would have rather been squeezed to death that have that beak biting him to pieces. He shuddered,_ Not a pleasant thought_, he said to himself. What was pleasant, however, was Romani's sudden courage in the fight. He didn't think she had it in her, but she'd certainly put up a fair fight with her bow.

The girl in question was now tending to the tooth marks on his back while Aveil tended to his ribs, smoothing a numbing slave over them. Miko, who'd stayed below the whole time, was perched on the bed post, trying to keep his balance as the last of the storm faded. "We never had this much trouble before." Miko said shakily.

"Maybe the gods are testing you," Romani piped up, "Link shares the name of the Hero Of Time, so perhaps they want him to earn that name."

Link chuckled, then winced when the actions hurt his ribs, "My father always said that I resembled him, but I'm not related to him at all."

"Romani believes that," she smiled, "Link, the hero, only had eyes for the princess, you have eyes for all things female." Aveil snickered while Miko laughed out right. Link grimaced. _Did I really deserve that_?

"Come on," Aveil said, still chuckling, "He hasn't touched any of us. Though I don't know why, not many men would turn down a Gerudo."

"He turned down Telma." Miko said, smiling.

"That was a smart thing to do," she said.

"No," Link ground out, "That was a tasteful thing to do!"

Aveil and Miko burst out laughing, neither one able to argue the point. Romani hid a small smile behind Link's back, trying to hold back her laughter. She'd placed a hand on his shoulder to keep her balance, and Link noticed that she was trembling. "Romani, you okay back there?"

"Just happy to be alive," she said truthfully, then, without thinking, she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Link stiffened, "Aveil, Miko, out."

* * *

_**The sea has made its dangers clear as two leviathans clash in a battle to the death. Now, with things settling down, something new has reared up, as if from the depths of the sea.**_

_**Next Time: I Am A Prince**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wounded from the battle with a giant sea creature, Link order's Aveil and Miko out of his room.**_

_**WARNING: Lots of Fluff, and a Lemon ;D**_

_**8: I Am A Prince**_

* * *

Romani watched them go as the door closed, a feeling of nervousness settling in on her. Link still had his back to her, yet she knew that his face had hardened into some sort of mask.

"Link?"

"Yes?" His voice sounded off. Low, sort of husky. It made her shiver. "What is it, Romani?"

She shook herself, "Why did you send them out?" She asked, replacing her hand on his shoulder, which he quickly covered with his own, causing hr to blush slightly, "Aren't you still in pain?"

"No," he laced his fingers through her's, "I'm actually feeling very well at the moment." He turned to face her, revealing a small smile. Relief flooded through her, she'd feared that there was something wrong.

"Then why did you send them away?" She asked, returning his smile, "Did you get tired of their jokes?"

Link grinned, "Partly, but I wanted to talk about something with you."

"What?" She asked curiously, a blush still burning lightly on her cheeks.

"What are you going to do when we're done in Ordon?" Link asked, the smiled never leaving his face. But the question had thrown Romani. It was probably the simplest question, yet the hardest question he could have asked. Link chuckled at the look on her face. Her lovely chocolate-brown eyes had widened, and her lips had parted slightly. "Well?"

"Romani doesn't know," she said truthfully, "She knows she wants to help you, but she doesn't know what she wants to do after." She hung her head a little, "Stupid, huh?"

"I don't think so," Link said, smiling still, "But I can think of something." He turned around fully and, surprising her, brought Romani into his arms. Romani instinctively wrapped her arms around him, returning the embrace, her face burning.

"What does Link think Romani should do?" She asked, her nervous little tic kicking up a notch. He was, after all, bare-chested, and it was not giving her heart any chance at calming down.

Link chuckled, shaking the small bunk, "You could stay with me."

Her head snapped up at his words, a little too fast, and knocked him in the chin.

"Gah!"

"Ow!" Romani cried, rubbing her head, "That hurt!"

"I should be the one saying that!" Link groaned, rubbing his jaw, "What's your head made of?!"

"Very funny," Romani grumbled, blushing brighter, "What did you mean stay with you?"

"I'll tell you if you promise not to assault me with your skull again." Link grinned, earning a scowl from her, "Alright, alright. I really meant it, Romani. I'd like you to stay."

"Why?" Romani asked hopefully.

Now it was Link's turn to blush, "Well...because...I...well you know I'm a prince."

"Really?" Romani giggled. Link growled.

"You're not making this any easier, Romani." He said.

"Making what easier?" She asked innocently. Secretly she was squealing on the inside with laughter. Link was being so awkward!

"Romani!" Link growled.

She stuck her tongue out at him. A mistake on her part. Link lunged at her aiming for her sides where he knew she was the most ticklish. Romani squealed, but didn't dare fight back. Link was still bruised and battered, and it showed in the discomfort on his face as he assaulted her.

"Link..." she stuttered, "Y-your ribs!" She attempted to role away from him, but he kept it up with a small grin appearing.

"Oh, don't you worry about me," he laughed, "Are you ready to listen? Or do I keep going?"

"Alright!" Romani cried, "R-Ro-Romani will listen!"

"Thank you!" Link grinned, then sat up and brought her with him. Romani smiled, though she was still gasping from her forced laughter, and returned to his strong arms.

It was nice. Link started stroking her hair like he'd done once before in the forest after Telma's men had attacked her. "So?" She said, "What about Link being a prince?"

"Yeah," Link smiled, "And Romani's a princess."

"Former princess," she corrected, "Thanks to a certain thief."

"Well, you are of royal blood," Link clarified, "But what I would like to know is if you'd be interested in a certain exiled prince?"

Romani smiled, but hid her face from him in his chest, "That depends, " she said, "does this prince love Romani? Romani doesn't want to be married because of her bloodline."

Link laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I can honestly say that this prince does love you," he said, causing a feeling of elation to course through her.

"Then," Romani blushed, her heart hammering into her ribs, "this prince should tell Romani." She looked up at him, her eyes glistening, "He should tell her so Romani can also tell him how she feels."

"You're right," Link grinned, and brought his hand up to cup her face. She leaned into the touch. "I love you, Romani."

"Oh, Link," her unshed tears flowed down her cheeks, leaving warm trails across her cheek, and his hand, "R-I love you, too!" She reached up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I don't know how, or when, but I love you, Link!"

Link smiled and would have leapt for joy if he could have, though he was happy enough to hold her close to him. "It hasn't really been that long since we met, you know. Are you sure about this?"

Romani nodded, "When we first met, I hated you."

"Ouch," Link grumbled.

Romani drew back and scowled, "I had a good reason! You had a knife at my throat!"

Link barked with laughter, "I'll give you that much."

"But then you saved me," she said, ignoring his laughter, "Even when you didn't have to, and got yourself in trouble with that horrible Telma woman. And you taught Romani how to fight, and be brave!"

"I didn't do that much," Link blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"But you did!" Romani insisted, "You took me away from my father! Even if I enjoyed my life at the temple, I'd still be under his rule, and if he wanted, he would have forced me out of the temple and into a marriage I didn't want!"

"That was the easiest thing I've ever done," Link amended, "I never could stand him, sorry, but it's the truth."

"I don't care!" Romani laughed, "He was a-a-"

"Jerk?" Link suggested.

"That'll do," she smiled, "But you've done much more than that. You've saved me, time and again. You've made me who I am now. I have friends now. And it's all because of you!"

"I can't take credit for everything," Link smiled, "You've done a lot for me as well."

"What have I done?" Romani wondered.

Link smiled and leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. Romani gave a startled squeaked and jumped back a little in surprise, bringing her fingers to her lips. They tingled from the light touch, it felt wonderful.

"You gave me hope," Link said, looking her straight in the eyes, "And you made me remember what it's like to love someone. I haven't felt like this in so long, I'd totally forgotten what real love felt like. I never laughed as much as I do with you, not even around Miko, and that little fairy is the closest thing I have to a brother!"

"You showed that to me, too," Romani said, finally calming herself from his kiss, "You showed me love, and beauty. Something I never would have seen if I'd stayed behind."

"Come on," Link laughed, "That's going a little far, isn't it? Surely the king loved you?"

"He did," Romani said, "But all he saw us as were bargaining tools. My sister will be married to the person he thinks will be a better king than he is. Our happiness never mattered to him. We were nothing but dolls he could dress up and display to the courts."

"Not anymore," Link promised, placing his fingers under her to make her look up at him, "I don't expect it to happen as soon as we get to Ordon, nor will I force it on you, Romani, but I do want you as my wife," Romani's eyes widened at his words, "I _can't_ see myself without you."

Romani was quiet for a long time after he said that, simply leaning her head against his chest and letting him hold her. Her heart felt as if it would leap out of her chest, she was so happy!

"There's not much that's good about me," Romani said, "I can't cook."

"I can," Link said, "So you don't have to worry about that."

"I'm not very pretty," she went on, gesturing to herself, which made Link laugh.

"Romani, from the first moment I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen!" He pressed a kiss against her cheek, "More beautiful than any Gerudo could ever hope to be."

Romani smiled at that, "Your eyes aren't very good."

"And yet I'm a better shot than you are." Link grinned, earning him yet another scowl, "Now, are you done trying to think of flaws that don't exist? Because if you try to bring up sewing, I'll remind you that you sewed up that rip in my cloak after that Wolfos jumped us on Snow Peak."

"It was a small rip," she mumbled.

Link rolled his eyes, "Do you really hate the thought of marrying me that much?"

"_No_!" Romani shrieked, then blushed at her outburst which had Link grinning again, "I mean, no, I really don't hate the idea."

"Then what is it?" Link asked, honestly curious, "I know I don't have the best track record, but I promise I'll be faithful!"

Romani couldn't help but burst into giggles at that. Link had kept his promise once he'd gotten on the ship. And she'd seen a fair few of the female crew eyeing him like he was some sort of sweet. "I have more than enough faith in your faithfulness," she said, smiling again, and bring herself closer to him, "I just need to get used to the idea."

"I'll take that over _no_ any day." Link said, leaning in, "Now, would you allow me kiss you? A real kiss?"

"Please," and she closed the remaining distance between them. As his lips touched her's, Romani felt like might melt. His mouth on her's was warm, and salty from the storm. Her body hummed with an unknown feeling as she tried to match their movements over her, letting her hands tangle in his wild mane of hair even as his hands moved over her body in light caresses.

A small moan escaped her, bringing a pure scarlet blush to her cheeks, but she didn't care anymore.

Then she felt his tongue slide out along her bottom lip, seeking entry. She opened for him gladly, welcoming him fully as she let her tongue tangle with his. Link groaned in approval and reached around to cup her left breast through her thin cotton tunic. Romani gasped at his touch, arching into his palm, moaning deeply as he applied a little more pressure.

"Link," Romani moaned. Her hands went to work gently caressing his chest and back, careful of his injuries. Even in his state, he was glorious. All the years he'd spent fighting and traveling had toned his body to be as hard as stone, yet he was as warm and soft as Ordonian wool. She decided to be bold, and raked her nails gently down his back, barley scraping the skin.

Link tore his mouth away with an almost savage growl and pushed her down on the bunk. Romani was slightly taken by surprise, but smiled at the thought that she'd gotten the better of him, if only for a moment. "You said you just wanted to kiss," she smiled.

"I know," Link said, his voice taking on that husky tone that made her shiver again, "but now I want more. If you're willing." There was no demand in his voice that Romani could hear. Only something she supposed was desire, something she wasn't used to. Hearing him talk like that made her whole body feel warm. She definitely liked the way it made her feel. But that didn't mean she couldn't tease him.

"Hmm, Romani's not sure," she said coyly, batting her eyes at him, "Since we have such a long way to go, and so much to do. Maybe it would be better if we waited for the wedding night?"

Link's face fell, "I don't know if I can wait that long."

"Oh, but it'll hurt won't it?" Romani asked, keeping her innocent act going, "Romani's not sure she can handle it!" She squeezed her eyes shut as if she were expecting some sort of pain. She heard Link groan above her and cracked an eye open, almost losing her cool when she saw him looking so desperate.

"I-I promise I'll be as gentle as I possibly can!" Link ground out. Romani bit her lip to keep from laughing. He really was desperate.

"Okay," she gave in, "So long as you're gentle."

"Thank you," he sighed and leaned down to kiss her while his hands started working her tunic up her body. Romani shivered as she kissed him back, raising her arms to help him remove the garment, only breaking contact when it passed over her head. Feeling shy she pressed herself against him, feeling the heat of his skin against her's.

Link felt her breasts pressing against him, making him want to pull away from her so he could finally see her. Instead he broke their kiss and trailed his lips down her neck, nipping at the skin lightly with his teeth. Romani gasped and tangled her hands through his hair again, holding him close. Link grinned and went lower, nipping at her collar-bone.

"Link!" Her high-pitched keen was almost enough to drive away his control. But he knew he needed to keep his calm to make this right for her. Finally he reached her breasts and took the right nipple into his mouth. Romani gasped at the new sensation, arching into him as he rolled the bud with his tongue, suckling lightly. She moaned as her brought his hand back up and fondled her left breast, pinching and rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. It was almost too much for Romani to handle. She yanked at his hair violently, trying to bring him back up to her lips.

Smiling, Link gave in, but pressed his body against her. Romani felt him. All of him. The hardness she felt against her womanhood made her squirm underneath him. She moaned into his mouth while she bucked against him. Link smiled against her lips and reached down to start on her trousers. The drawstring came loose easily. Romani grudgingly admitted that he would be used to doing such things. But it no longer mattered. He was her's now, and no one else's.

Link raised up to draw the trousers down, sliding her under garments down with them, revealing her glistening womanhood. Then he sat back just looking down at her. Romani smiled shyly, covering herself with her arms, "Stop staring, you pervert."

"I can't help it," he laughed, "You really are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She blushed, "Very sweet of you to say. Now come here, my prince."

"As you wish, my princess." He leaned down and let her draw him back in for another kiss. Romani moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue slide out to twine with her's. Again Link broke off and trailed his lips down her throat, exciting another low, loud moan from her. His tongue slid out in the valley between her breasts, making her breath hitch as she jumped.

"Oh, Link, that feels nice," she moaned as he went lower. He pressed a kiss against her stomach, encircling her naval with his tongue, dipping into the indention. "Ah!" She gasped, "Stop teasing me!" She swatted his shoulder.

"Oh?" He lowered himself between her legs with a mischievous look on his face, "You want me to stop teasing you, eh?"

"What are you-" then Link dove between her legs and clamped his mouth on her womanhood, "_Aie_!" Link had to hold himself back from laughing as he worked her. Romani squirmed and bucked against him as he assaulted her with his tongue. He circled his tongue around her entrance, flicking it over the small node at the top only to slide back down her slit. Then he slid inside caressing her inner folds, darting in and out only to raise back up and take the hardening bud into his mouth and suck gently.

Romani grabbed at his hair, pulling it hard, but not quite knowing whether to stop him or not. She felt an amazing pressure beginning to build in her belly as he continued to work. But what he was doing to her...it wasn't enough!

"Link," Romani gasped, "I..I need you!"

"Alright," Link raised up, wiping his lips, "But Romani, you know this is going to be rough?"

Romani scowled, "You were practically begging just a little while ago!" She growled, "Please, Link!"

"Take it easy," he chuckled, reaching for his belt, "Honestly, I don't think I could have stopped even if you asked me, too."

Romani used her feet to help push his leggings down once the belt was loose, "I wouldn't have asked you to stop. I love you."

"I love you, too, Romani," he leaned in and kissed her deeply while he positioned himself. She jumped when she felt him press against her. _He feels so big_, she thought, half smiling. Then she gasped in pain as he plunged into her. Romani grit her teeth to keep from screaming. It felt like something inside her had ripped open!

Link stayed very still for a moment, feeling something warm flowing around him. _Damn, she's bleeding!_ Link cursed himself for being so rough. "Romani, are you okay?" He asked, "I can stop!"

"Don't!" Romani grunted, "Don't you dare! Romani's fine!"

"Okay, then I'm gonna move now." Link said, and Romani nodded. Slowly, Link drew himself out of her, torn by the pain that was clear on her face and the pleasurable feeling he'd been without for so long. Romani groaned at the feeling. The sharp pain was ebbing away slowly, being replaced by the pressure she'd felt earlier. Link pushed back into her, moaning as he did, "Romani, you're so tight!"

"It's my first," she gasped, trying desperately to catch her breath. But he was right, it was incredibly tight. He was stretching her to her limits! And it was starting to feel good. Her body was beginning to sweat as was his as they slowly continued.

Link was taking it as slow as possible. There was no way he could last for long. Romani's passage was throbbing around him, and getting tighter with each stroke.

"Oh, Link," she moaned, her breath coming out in short gasps, "This feels so nice."

"It'll feel even better soon," Link smiled, and picked up the pace. This caused Romani's gasps to change to mewling little moans. She ranked her nails down his back, leaving little trails of fire blazing down his spine. The pain was easily ignored as he finally started pounding into her without control. Romani bit her lip as the sweet pressure finally released itself. Her passage clamped down on him almost painfully as she smothered a sultry scream against his shoulder.

Romani's release allowed Link to finally let himself lose control of his own. The sudden surge of warmth she felt with his release set Romani off again making her arch her back as she came again and Link gave out and collapsed beside her.

The girl immediately curled into him, resting her head on his shoulder, "That was incredible."

Link laughed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to hold her against him, "I'll say. I didn't even know making love could feel so great."

Romani smiled up at him, "It's because you love me."

"And because you love me, too," Link grinned.

Romani giggled, but didn't argue, simply her cuddling closer to him and closing her eyes. Within minutes, the girl was sound asleep in the arms of the man she loved. A real prince.

(*)

"Pay up!" Miko squeaked joyfully.

Aveil growled, "How did you know?" She pulled out a blue Rupee and handed it to the little fairy, who took it with a huge grin for one so small.

"Oh, come on," Miko laughed, "Why else would he tell us to beat it?"

"You have a point," she smiled, "But do you think it was a good idea to listen? What if he finds out?"

"He won't." Miko said confidently.

"And how do you know that?" She asked. Miko held up three fingers and counted down. Right after he'd closed all his fingers down to "zero" a snore could be heard from the other side of the door. Aveil covered her mouth to keep her laughter in check.

* * *

_**Can I just say...FINALLY! XD Haha, not much "action" in this chapter, so sorry, but I'll try to make up for it next time. I'll be doing a little time skip so we can speed things up a bit and get to the Ordon part :)**_

_**Next Time: Plans For A War**_

_**Don't forget to Review folks!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Not much I can say at this time, except to thank all of my readers for their support in their reviews. So thanks guys, really!**_

_**9: Plans For A War**_

* * *

Withing two weeks time, the shores of Odon were in sight, and plans had to be made. For the past month, the men of Ordon had been useless on board the ship save for when the Big Octo attacked. Now all of them were honing their swords and re-enforcing their shields. Link's plan was to come from the coast line in hopes of blind siding the keep, and free any prisoners there were. All of this in hopes of going unnoticed.

Romani, however, had other plans.

"Link, what if they start killing your people," she asked during one of their meetings, " Moblins aren't as dumb as we all hope, they know about hostages."

Tetra sighed over this, "She's right, Link. Perhaps we should rethink our plans?"

"Alright," he said, cursing himself for not thinking as Romani had, "Thank you for pointing that out." He laughed, "Some king I'm going to be, eh?"

Gonzo laughed heartily and thumped him on the back, "You're still young, and rough around the edges. You'll grow into it!"

"Princess," Tetra said, drawing the young Hylian's attention, "What would you do?"

"Well, I'm sure that they keep their captives moderately healthy," she said, thinking, "Perhaps we could sneak a few men in, and arm the slaves up for a revolt?"

Tetra smiled, "That's quite a good idea. You haven't done this before, have you?"

"No," she shook her head, "but Father made Cremia and I sit in on some of his war meetings. Something like this came up once, but Father didn't...care about the people that got hurt."

Link shook his head and reacher over to pat her shoulder. "One can't chose how another acts."

"Right," she sighed, "Only a king can do that."

Link smiled, "I won't be like that. I could never leave people to suffer."

"I know you wouldn't." Romani said, smiling back at him.

"Awe, love is wonderful," Tetra sighed, earning a blush from the young couple, "Isn't it, Gonzo?"

"Is that why you keep kicking me in the backside?" Gonzo grinned. In answer, Tetra blushed and aimed yet another kick at her favorite target.

(*)

Aveil and her fellow Gerudo warriors lined up along the railing as they gazed at what they hoped would be their new home. The land was a lush evergreen forest, teaming with the sounds of birds and other wildlife.

"Our new home awaits us, sisters." Aveil said, smiling, "All we need to do now is win it!"

"But what if we can't?" Asked one of her younger sisters, "We haven't been fighting as well as we should under Telma."

Aveil smiled at her, "Are you saying that we are going to lose? Look at the men. They look ready to fight a giant Dodongo."

"Link is a good leader," the girl relented, "But still, Bulbins and Moblins are fierce. I remember when they raided our village. Too many were lost."

"No this time," Aveil said, making a fist over her heart, "This time no one will die. And we will take revenge for those that fell in that raid!"

"For my mother," a woman in the back breathed out.

"For my sister," the young one said.

"For all of us," Aveil said, wrapping an arm around her, "Come, we must see what Link has planned."

(*)

Link, with Romani's help had laid out a plan that would ensure that all would turn out well if everything went right. Aveil and her sister warriors, armed with bows and arrows, would take to the tree tops and lye in wait for his signal. Aveil liked this plan. Any Hylian or Ordonian was just as fierce as a Gerudo with a sword, but give the Gerudo a bow, and the fight was over before it began.

As for Tetra, her crew was to be back-up, waiting by the shores for any signs of their enemies.

"Now all that remains is to decide who goes in," Link said, then looked up at all who'd gathered, "You all know that I'm well suited for this."

"Says who!?" Gonzo roared, "You can't go in their, it's too dangerous!"

"We can't afford to lose the last prince of Ordon," Bo said.

"I'm not giving you a choice." Link ground out, "For the last six years of my life I've been trained by Gerudo for the sword and the bow. I can move as quietly as they can, and I'm just as fast. You would slow me down, I can only take those who are fast and light on their feet."

"Then you'd better take me and Marin," Tetra said, "We're both fast on land and on ship, if anything we might be fast than you."

"I'll agree to that," Link smiled, "And you are faster. I've seen you both move and fight. Any faster and you'd be the wind gods themselves."

"What about me?" Romani said, placing her hands on here hips, "Am I just supposed to wait here like a good little girl?"

Link grinned, "I wouldn't dare do that to you. You'd only hit me with the broom again." He drew a collected laugh from his friends at the reminder of what the girl was capable of, "No, I'd like you to go with Aveil, and her team of archers. You've got a natural talent for it."

Romani blushed, "You're just trying to keep on my good side."

"Of course," Link grinned, "A husband should always stay on his wife's good side."

"Ain't that the truth?" Gonzo laughed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Tetra growled.

"What? I was just agreeing with him," the big man smiled, "Speaking of which, what are going to do when Romani's father finally comes after her?"

"You changed the subject fast," Tetra muttered.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Link said, "But I have a feeling Romani'll have a few things to say to him."

"Damned right," she grinned.

Miko laughed and popped out of Link's pocket, "Shame on you, Princess, for such language."

"Ex-princess, pipsqueak," she said.

"And future queen of Ordon," Miko pointed out, "Which one of you was snoring this time?"

"Miko!" Link and Romani shouted.

**oOo**

The three infiltrators moved quickly and quietly, following Link's lead. For the young prince, it was like traversing his back yard, he felt like he was truly home again in the forests of Ordon.

"How much further?" Marin called out in a whisper.

"Not much longer," Link hissed back, "The borders of the village were just beyond the a river up ahead of us." Link could already hear the sound of water running over stones. But he could smell the scent of the pig-like Moblins. The smell set his stomach churning. The Bulbins were bad enough with their monstrous mounts. Their giant boars were fierce and deadly. But the Moblins were larger than they were, and used pikes as long as they were tall with a serrated blade at the head.

"We should keep quiet until we know what we're up against." Link said, and the two women nodded. To Link, the smell only got worse. Gerudo were trained like hounds, to smell out danger whenever it was near, and to attack at the first opportunity given. His nerves were coiled like a snakes, ready to snap at a moment's notice.

They reached the river with little to no problems, only to find it was filthy with bloated carcasses and bones from animals...and people.

"By Hylia," Tetra hissed, "What is all this?"

"Probably where they dump the dead and dying," Marin said, her voice trembling. "There are so many, though!"

"That just means we have more reasons to end this." Link growled. Miko poked his head out of Link's pocket.

"Should I go tell the others to move in?"

"Not yet, buddy," Link said, "I want them to know the full details of what we're dealing with."

"Roger," he slid back down into hiding.

(*)

Romani felt ill. Extremely so.

Never could she have imagined that she'd have an innate fear of heights, but as she clung to the tree branch, she could think of no other reason for the fluttering bout of nausea she was feeling. Even her hands were unsteady as she held onto her bow. A fact which did not go unnoticed by Aveil.

The veteran Gerudo swung down to her branch and landed lightly beside her. "Are you alright, little sister?"

"Fine," Romani squeaked out, "I think it's just that we're so high."

Aveil wasn't convinced. "I can take you back to the ship if you wish?"

"No, I need to be here," she adamantly, "For his sake."

"Lady Romani," but Aveil stopped short when she noticed a slight flush on the girl's face. She placed her hand against her forehead. "By the goddesses, you have a fever!"

"I'm fine, really!" Romani smiled.

"No you're not! And Link would never forgive me if you went to the battlefield in this condition!" Aveil growled, and hauled the protesting princess over her shoulder, "We're going back to the ship. Arisa, take over command until I return. If you see the signal, go ahead without me!"

"Yes, m'lady." Arisa called out.

"But Aveil - "

"No buts!" Aveil snapped, "I'll not have your blood on my hands as long as I can help it! And that will be as long as I'm alive!"

(*)

Gonzo, Barnes, and Bo stood at the edge of the forest with forty men behind them, along with twenty of Tetra's crew. The night was moving in fast, and still no word form Link.

"This is starting to make me nervous," the large blacksmith said, "What could be taking so long?"

"Have some patience," Barnes said, "It's not like they're going anywhere."

"I know how he feels," Gonzo growled, tightening his grip on the broad sword he held, "I want this land back in our hands!"

"And Tetra has nothing to do with it?" Bo grinned, to which Gonzo said nothing.

Sudden Aveil dropped out of the trees, carrying the young princess on her back. "What in Farore's name!" Barnes yelped.

"Someone help!" Aveil yelled, "She's ill!"

(*)

Link looked down over the ledge at the ruins that had once been his home. Now it was nothing but a pile of rumble filled with filth.

"How could it have changed so much?" Link growled, "It's only been six years."

"This is horrible," Marin said, "I remember there used to be a strawberry field just below us."

"And there was a small fountain and a temple to Farore in the center." Tetra said, her voice quaking as she gripped her sword, "Filthy animals! They'll pay for this!"

"But where are they?" Link asked, "I don't even see a Bokoblin running around."

"The castle," Marin gasped, "It's the only thing that could still be standing!"

"Come then!" Link lept down the short distance off the cliff, landing lightly and setting off at a blinding pace which Tetra and Marin matched in their anger.

All around them were the ruins of old houses and barns where Link remembered he used to play with his friends. Now it was all gone, flattened by the beasts that had taken it all from him. It filled him with a rage that felt like no other. All of this had been earned from the surrounding forest by the strength of his people's backs. And in one fell swoop, it was destroyed.

"May the goddesses help whatever beast crosses my path now," he said to himself. Behind him Tetra and Marin nodded.

They rounded another corner that led to what used to be the market, only to skid to a grinding halt.

The castle still stood, but it was no long a castle but a fortress. Wooden spikes lay stabbed into the ground, creating fences all around for archers to hide behind. Poles stood with bodies, long dead, chained to them, and all were splattered with blood.

Bile rose to Link's mouth, and he clapped his hand over it to keep from heaving. Marin was not so lucky. Upon seeing the state the bodies were in, the young Hyrulian spewed. Tetra rubbed her back in comfort, but she herself looked an unhealthy shade paler.

"Such cruelty," Marin whimpered, "Don't these monsters know of mercy?"

"No, they're beasts after all," Link said, "All they know how to kill." He picked up the sound of heavy feet and grunting, "Something's coming, hide!"

The three scrambled behind one of the walls, and crouched low. Moments later a large Moblin came out of the fortress with another body over his shoulder.

"Oh gods!" Marin gasped, watching the figure, "I think that one's alive!"

Link reached for his sword, "Let's keep them that way!" Without warning, Link rushed out of hiding, keeping himself low as he sped toward the monster and its captive. The Moblin turned, too late, as it heard the sound of his sword unsheathing. Link plunged the blade deep into the beast's throat, cutting off any chance it had at alerting the others to their presence, and fell to the ground.

The body the Moblin had been carrying rolled off the monster's shoulder and crumple to the ground, moaning.

"Din!" Link cursed, kneeling beside the person, "Are you alright? Hey, say something!"

It was a man. Pale and malnourished, but breathing, and alive. He was dirty with sunken cheeks and the blue eyes that marked the people of Ordon. Icy-blue like Link's, or of the feral wolf that the Ordons had once tamed to help them in battle.

His eyes found Link's and widened, "Oh...I never thought I'd see the day!" He cried, ending in a fit of coughing.

"Save you're strength, friend," Link said, reaching for his pouch in search of a potion, "We've come to help."

"Friend?" The man chuckled, "Oh, dear boy, don't you recognize me?"

Link looked down at the man's face in wonder, finally seeing something familiar as Tetra and Marin cam and knelt beside him. "Wait," Link said, his eyes growing wide, "Father?"

* * *

_**Now begins the war.**_

_**Next Time: Homecoming**_


End file.
